Akane
by emiliegirl
Summary: Akane Fujioka is a hot-headed teen who doesn't want to do anything but stay at home. When she's enrolled in Cross Academy, all she thinks about is getting out of there. So far, all her attempts have failed. When something finally catches her attention, she tries to decide whether leaving or staying is the best option. Zero/OC/Aido (possibly)
1. Chapter 1

I had been _disrespectful_.

Which, in all honesty, shouldn't that have meant that I was supposed to be grounded, or send away to the middle of nowhere? In some ways I guess I was, considering the school was in the middle of the forest. But, this was a _school_, where being polite was probably held in high regards, and that was one thing I couldn't do.

So why was I accepted?

I don't know. I don't care.

All I really know is that I'm going to be trying my hardest to get expelled.

That's what I was doing right now, as I skateboarded down the fancy looking halls. I was skipping class, first of all, so this was totally a double whammy. I'm crossing my fingers that this will be considered the most horrible thing ever, and I'll be gone in a matter of hours.

The faces I had recieved were priceless. I could tell instantly they hadn't even seen someone do this. I was turning a corner when I hit a guy head-first. I fell off my skateboard, hitting the ground and scraping my elbows. After letting out a small hiss, I rolled over to see just who I had hit.

In front of me stood a tall, silver-haired male, and a short, brown-haired girl. The girl looked flustered, but her hands were on her hips. She was freaked out, but at the same time, she wanted to show me what I had done. The boy just looked annoyed, as if he couldn't believe he was here wasting time.

"Sorry." I stood up slowly, brushing my hands on my knees. I bent down to grab my skateboard, but it whisked out from under my hands as I reached. It had been the boy, and he was holding my skateboard in such a way that looked like he was going to break it. I glared at him. "Don't you _dare _even scratch that board."

"Akane." The girl let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. "This is about the sixth time in two days you've caused a disturbance. And each time we've had to chase you down and bring you to the headmaster."

Chuckling, I stood up straight. "And I still don't know you're names yet. Well, you've told me them before, but I haven't been listening." Kicking my boot back and forth, I asked, "So I assume this is going to be the same thing?"

The girl nodded. "Yes."

"How about we shake it up a little? I won't go today." Flashing a smile at them both, I started to run past them, through the small space in the middle, when the boy caught my ear with his hand. Letting out some sort of hiss/squeal, I stopped running and winced. "Hey, you-"

And that's how I was dragged to the headmaster's office.

"Akane," the overly-cheery man sighed, his hands clasped in front of him. "This is the sixth time you've been brought to my office."

I pressed my hand to my chest, adopting a solemn look on my face. "I swear I won't do again-"

"You said that last four times." Headmaster Cross sighed and shook his head. "It's obvious you're not going to stop, so I've taken matters into my hands. I'm sorry, and I know you probably won't like this, but..."

He might have thought I was inwardly dreading what he was about to say, but instead my insides got all warm and fuzzy, and I was happily dancing around in my mind. This was it! He was going to expel me, and I'm going to go home, and-

"You're going to join the Disciplinary Commitee."

My face went devoid of emotion for a minute, and then before I knew it, I was leaping through the air to throw a punch right at the man's face. How _dare _he get my hopes up-

Someone grabbed my hair and yanked me back. My back hit the floor loudly, and I winced, rolling to my side as the pain spread through my body. Looking up through my half-shut eyes, I saw that it was the same boy who had grabbed my ear earlier. "Oh, hey, it's you." I let my eyes fall closed again and I let my head lay on the floor.

"You're just like Kiryu," chirped the headmaster. "You both have anger problems!"

Without letting the pain get to me, I cracked open one eye again. "Your name is Kiryu? Ahah," I said, letting a little laugh escape my lips.

The girl with the brown hair bent down, her arm outstretched towards me. "His name is Zero Kiryu," she told me as I grabbed her hand. She pulled me up to my feet. "I'm Yuki Cross."

I stumbled over to a chair in the room, sliding into it. My back still really hurt. "Doesn't matter. I'll forget by tomorrow anyways. I'm Akane Morioka." I nodded at them both.

A small piece of white fabric landed on my lap. Holding it up, I saw there were some red lines on it too. "Just wear that," the headmaster told me. "And meet up with Yuki and Zero this evening where the Night Class comes from. Sound easy enough?"

"Nothing is as easy as it seems," I muttered, sticking the fabric in my pocket. I leaped up, grabbing my skateboard off the desk, and grabbing a run start out of the headmaster's office. I leaped on my skateboard, cruising out of the office. I smiled to myself.

"_Akane_!"

* * *

Evening came by way too quickly, in my opinion. By the time I arrived, the students of the Night Class were already on their way out, and girls were swarming around them. I rolled my eyes, and pushed through them to the center, where Yuki was failing to keep girls back and Zero was keeping them at bay just with a glare.

"Akane," Yuki huffed, pushing a few girls back, "you're late."

"My bad. The teacher wanted to yell at me for something. Blame him." As two girls started to pass me, I snapped my fingers. "Yo, back up!" It didn't work, not like I thought it. I cleare my throat, stepped back, and started to do what I do best...yell.

"Okay, you _freaks_! Stay the hell back, or I will not hesitate to cut all your hair off, stab out your eyes, and juggle them in front of you! I will-" Hands pushed me. Not too hard, but just enough to that my words were garbled and I stopped. Yuki stood next to me, her arms crossed.

She jabbed a finger at my face. "That's too far, Akane!"

Glancing back at the girls, who were now retreating with looks somewhere between fear and disgust on their faces, I smiled. "Yeah, but it's just enough. Look, it's working."

Yuki rolled her eyes, and continued to push back the girls that hadn't heard me. I stayed in front of the group I had scared, and watched as the rest of the students continued to walk by. They certainly did look different then Day Class students, but I think that was because of the uniforms. Looks didn't really matter to me. But this was coming from a girl who hasn't had a boyfriend yet...so my word is pretty much moot.

After the students had passed by, the Day Class ones started to leave as well. I wiped my hands on my skirt, smiling. "That went good, didn't it?"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

I went cold for a minute. "What do you mean?"

"We still have patrol."

"No _way_!" I started to step back. "My work is done for today. Sorry."

After I bowed just a little, I turned and ran, heading back to my room. My roomate, June, hates my guts, but I really don't care much for her either. She was at the desk, working on homework, when I entered. She gave me a glare, but we don't talk much, so I only gave a small nod back.

* * *

"Akane?"

I turned, skateboard in hand. Yuki stood behind me, her eyes squinted as she looked at my board. "I wasn't planning to use this, in case you were wondering," I lied, throwing the board behind me. I thought it had landed in a bush, but I swear I heard someone yelling. Oh well. "So, what are you doing here?"

"It's St-"

"Whoa. Stop right there. It's that day where all the girls give the guys chocolates, right? Don't say the other name. It sounds like a duck." I smiled. "But I know where you're going with this. So many guys will be giving me chocolates, I'm a hazard. I'll leave the school right now before the damage is done."

"That's not it," Yuki said, making me sigh. "We need you to help us during it."

As we started to walk towards it, I glanced over at her. "What? Do girls go crazy during it?"

"Sometimes."

It was certainly _odd_. Gates were all lined up, and by the names - yes, I had gotten better at names, thank you very much - I could tell that all the names were from boys in the Night Class. I asked Yuki, who answered, "Because it's mostly them who get the chocolates."

Stifling a laugh, I nodded. "Okay."

At first, it didn't seem as though this needed security. The girls stayed in their lines, and all was well. I had _permantly borrowed _a piece of chocolate from a girl, and had decided I would keep it until later, to eat. I quickly found another use for it though.

There was this one boy, who had been getting tons of chocolates. By a glance at the name on the gate, I saw his name was 'Aido'. He seemed arrogant, and I didn't like people like that. So, when no one was looking at me - that was a good joke. Who would actually look at me when I'm not causing trouble - I threw the chocolate at the back of his head, getting it lodged into his hair.

I barked out a laugh, and they dodged behind a tree, hiding. I could hear him from behind here, "Who _threw _that?" and I couldn't help but laughing by butt off. But seriously, who was I to pass up a moment of fame? This could be my ticket out as well...

"I did!" Coming from behind the tree, I smiled as big as I could and held out my hand. "It was me."

He glared at me, but didn't say anything. He turned back around.

Oh, man...that's like the funniest thing.

As soon as he left, I laughed even harder, tears springing to my eyes. The girls had all shot me poison looks, but I didn't care. It was too funny to care! I continued to laugh. Yuki had only given me a slight eye-roll, and the Zero boy had the stupid annoyed look still on his face.

Sadly, I wasn't expelled.

* * *

**Maaaaan.**

**I don't get why this idea took so long to think of. But I like it. Sorry if there are any spelling or gramatical errors. I don't have spell check on here. :c Anyways, if you're wondering, I don't know if there will be romance in this. If you want it, just tell me. I could push it in there if you really wanted it.**

**This is basically just the story of a hot-headed girl bent on getting expelled from Cross Academy in any way she can. :D Hope you like it.**

**I promise it won't be as short next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

The first time I had met him was the day after the chocolates.

I had been "patroling" the ground - in my case, it was more like just walking around and doing nothing - and someone had jumpd up behind me. I turned, aiming my fist at their face, and stopped myself. There stood a Night Class student. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Class is for stupid people."

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms. "Like yourself?"

It didn't seem to faze him. "I admired what you did to Aido to the other day. Except in my case, personally, I would have thrown bombs."

"You're short." I did hear the words he had said earlier, but that's the only thing that I had wanted to say to him. Because, well, he was. He couldn't have been taller than maybe 5"4. "Why don't I just give you some wings so you can be the tooth fairy. You'd be so cute!"

The boy gave me only a glare. "I'm Kiki Minami. I'm sure you'll be seeing more of me."

As he left, I stood there, staring at where he had been. "What the hell..."

* * *

"_Akane_!"

"Yessir?" I had my feet up on the desk, and I had to crane my neck to see him over the magazine I was reading. The teacher seemed to be angry about something, but I had done so many things today I couldn't remember exactly what I had done in this room.

He let out a sigh, probably trying to calm himself down. "I can't get up."

"Why? Did'cha spill something?" I swung myself up quickly, jumping onto the desk, and then jumping from there onto my skateboard that lay below me. I started to race outside, but the teacher coughed loudly. "I'll go get you some paper towels...and I'll never return. Okay, bye!"

"No, Akane, I did not spill something. You superglued me to my chair."

I started to laugh, doubling over from where I stood on the skateboard. "Oh, yeah, that's what I had done in this classroom! Hilarious, isn't it?" The class behind me didn't laugh; they had all been getting used to my jokes.

"It's not funny, Akane."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not funny for you," I pointed out. "But, seriously, try standing up. I guarantee you'll rip your pants."

I was so busy laughing I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. Next thing I know, someone's pulling on my nose, dragging me outside. "Hey, you! Man...all I see is back...but anyways, you! We left my skateboard inside! And who are you to be dragging me places?"

"Shut up."

"Zero! Hey buddy...can you let me go?"

"I'm taking you to the headmaster, Akane."

Wrenching my nose free from his grasp - which hurt a lot - I rubbed it and smiled sheepishly. "How about I just apologize to you? You can send it on to the headmaster." I shrugged, starting to back away.

And then my hair was grabbed.

"Whoa, Zero, you have freakishly long arms. Seriously."

* * *

I hadn't gotten expelled. _Sigh_. I had, however, gotten detention, which was nothing new. Evening came quickly, and I rushed out of my detention class. I could see I was late again, but hey, this time I had an excuse.

I was busy glaring off girls when a hand fell on my shoulder.

Twisting around, I grabbed the person's hand and twisted hard. It had just been that weird Minami kid. I backed away, noticing that I had bent his arm to an awkward shape. I grinned. "Sorry, tooth fairy."

"What? Do you do that to everyone?"

"Only to people who seem like perverts..."

"I'm a pervert to you?" He acted shocked, but I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the glare I was getting from Zero, and the annoyed look I was getting from Yuki. Both of the looks screamed 'Get back to your job, you lazy butt'. "Okay, fairy, can we talk about whatever you wanted too later? I got work to do."

"Sure thing, darling." He winked at me.

As soon as he left, I shuttered. He winked at me! That little creep! I'm going to be having so many nightmares after this...unless... "Zero!" I caught his attention after commitee by waving my arms up and down, jumping up and down, screaming, and turning in a circle. I like to think it was beauty that stopped him, though.

"What is it, Akane?" He always got this annoyed look when he talked to me. Maybe he thinks I'm going to rope him into one of my grand schemes soon? That'd be a good idea.

I pointed behind me, to Minami, who was waiting by the tree. "Can you beat him up for me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're scary, and that led up to the assumption by myself that you beat people up for fun." I smiled. "Please."

"No. And he's freaking me out. So go and talk to him and then he'll leave."

"But, Zero-"

And then I was thrown all the way over to where Kiki stood, my face hitting the ground just inches from his shoes. "Kanny, are you _tripping _for me? I think you are."

I started to fake-cry from where my face was in the dirt. "That's _so gr_o_ss_..."

He bent down, his arm outstretched. "Oh come on. You can't resist the sexyness."

I took his hand, and he helped me up. Maybe the Day Class girls couldn't, but I most certainly could. "I can resist the uglyness, however. So, if you'll leave-"

"I can help you get expelled."

Okay, now my attention was caught. Eyes narrowed, I crossed my arms tightly over my chest. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, I can help you get expelled."

Frowning, I tapped my chin. The thought of getting expelled was appealing. "Okay, deal." I held out my hand.

"Meet me here tomorrow night, kay?"

"No skipping class, Minami!"

* * *

Yes, he skipped class again to meet me out here, but the thought of getting expelled was clouding up my mind so I didn't report him. He had a bag over his shoulder. "So, what's the plan?"

"Okay. So, at dusk - when the Day Class students are waking up and the Night Class students are walking back - we'll set these bombs off in the sky! It'll be like...scary, and everyone will scream, and _bam_! We're out of school."

I thought about it for a moment, and then nodded my head. "Sounds like a plan."

He handed me the bombs, which I then scurried around to place. Some were high up in trees, some were on the top of buildings, some were under bushes, and so forth. After all that, the sun had just started to rise, and I could hear kids talking.

"Now!"

Kiki hit whatever the hell it is that controlled the bombs, and off they went in a wonderful explosion in the sky. I jumped down, ready to claim myself as the bomb wizard.

Waving goodbye to Minami, I headed into the headmaster's office. "Akane, what did you do this time?" Those were his first words as I entered the room. I can kind of see why, but what if I had come in to show him my wonderful grades? It totally would have ruined the mood.

"Look outside!"

He turned, and gazed out the window. "Oh my goodness...Akane..."

Here it comes. I crossed my fingers happily and tried my hardest to smile.

"It's so beautiful! But those bombs...did you and Kiki Minami work together or something? It's such a great way to start the day!"

Noooooooo!

After that stupid let down, I walked out of the headmaster's office - stopping to knock over some things I hoped were priceless - and then skateboarded down the hallway. I was tired, and decided just to sleep in my classes. Heck, Yuki got away with that.

* * *

I have been getting sloppy with my attempts to get expelled.

So far, they have included:

1. Holding Yuki hostage in the lunchroom. I sorta pulled her off to the side, held a spork to her throat, and demanded that I be expelled or Yuki gets it. Zero grabbed the spork, and Yuki managed to wiggle out of my arms.

2. Spray-painting stupid things on the outside of the school. Most of them included things I laugh at, such as Kiki being be-headed, Zero and Kaname making out, Yuki with a horse for a head. Sadly, it was washed off with the afternoon rain. Note to self: get permanant spray-paint.

3. Dye Zero's hair pink. I had snuck the bottle into his shower, and then crossed my fingers he somehow wouldn't see until he came outside. Sadly, for me, he got rid of it before any could see it.

4. I hacked into the computer to make sure the lunches for the whole rest of the year said ice cream. Sadly, the lunchlady caught on quickly and didn't do that. We got one day of ice cream, though. Still didn't taste as good as the victory of being expelled.

5. I made a cheerleading squad for hating the Night Class. I had only gotten one other person besides me to join, and that was Kiki, so he didn't count. I had made the mistake of turning my back to cheer, and Aido pushed me over, probably revenge for that chocolate.

6. Starting macarena in the middle of lunch. No one joined in, and it was one of my poorest attempts at a prank, but it sounded nice when I thought of it.

7. I broke Kiki's arm. Not really a prank, but he had it coming to him soon enough.

8. Held up a sign behind Zero that said _I love Kaname_. The poster was torn up in a matter of minutes and I was dragged by my ear to the headmaster's office. There was no proof of the poster, so I had gotten away scotch-free. Well, not exactly. I still have an angry Zero on my hands. No one is ever safe with that.

9. Made sure everyone said hello to my stuffed racoon Sherlock. He may have bit a few people, but I think he's free of rabies. Hopefully...

10. Made the class rep. a human dartboard. Not worry, the darts were plastic, so it only hurt him a little. I think. I wasn't paying attention too much. Too busy about winning to myself.

That was basically my whole week.

And had I gotten expelled?

No.

Sadly, I had not.

* * *

**It ish done!**

**I didn't know what to write on the bottom...but I just came up with random ideas and such. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot to me c: **


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't been ready for the tests the teacher had given out.

When he first passed them out, I had thought it was homework, so I asked why we were getting it so early. The teacher replied, saying it was a test, and I swear he gave me some sort of evil grin. I froze, my eyes flickering over the paper. I didn't know _any _of this stuff. Any of it.

Okay, Akane, calm down. You got this.

When I say I got this, I mean my cheating skills are brilliant, so I should be able to cheat my way out of this. I wish I had that Sayori girl in my class. I had heard from Yuki she was fairly smart. Too bad I was a grade above them all. I narrowed my eyes, searching around the classroom for someone who liked like they were smart.

I had found someone quickly, but also quickly realized a problem.

The way the seats in the classroom were designed, my usual cheating ways wouldn't work. I frowned; I would have to find a way out of the classroom and find someone who would give me all the answers. And I know just who.

Being the always prepared one I am, I grabbed a makeshift dummy I had constructed for times like these - or when I had wanted to take a nap and the only comfortable place is the ground - and sat it up in my chair. The wig was really messy, but my hair was also naturally messy as well.

I started to sneak out, when I heard the girl next to me whisper.

"Wow, Akane, you actually brushed your hair for once!"

I think she knew I was crawling past her seat at that exact moment, but what she didn't know was that as I was walking by, I pulled the legs from underneath her chair so she fell down, hitting the ground with a loud _thud_. I laughed.

* * *

I tugged the small piece of fabric tighter on my arm and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door, who looked much like a maid. She smiled at me. "How can I help you?"

"Where's Kiki Minami's room?"

She looked puzzled for a moment, but lifted her hand and pointed to the farthest room up the stairs. The room looked a bit burnt around the edges of the door, but I assumed it was normal. I mumbled my things and raised up there, not caring how loud my footsteps were.

I knocked on the door; once, twice, and then finally just kicked it down.

And he had still not awoken.

"Hey, you! Tooth fairy. Wake your-"

"I'm over here, Kanny." Resisting the urge to twitch, I turned around to see the short little boy working on something that looked a lot like a bomb.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I walked over, standing next to his desk. "Isn't that the point of the Night Class? Do sleep during the day?"

He laughed. "There are tons of things you don't know, Kanny."

Rolling my eyes, I held out the piece of paper. "Believe me, I know." I tapped the test. "This a test we just recieved. Gimme the answers. Now."

"And if I don't...?"

Frowning, I gestured at the room to the various bombs that were littered around. Seriously, why were these even permitted to be on school grounds? "I will not hesitate to destroy every single one of these. And I will make sure you will never be able to use a bomb again. Understood?"

Not needing to be told twice, Kiki took the paper from my hands. "Understood."

A loud ticking noise filled the air, and suddenly a puff of smoke covered everything. I couldn't see a thing, so I was busy coughing and trying to find my way to the bright light that I think was coming through the door I had come through. Finally, I stumbled outside and started breathing the fresh air, my lungs burning.

Kiki followed soon after, although he didn't seem to be choking on anything. "What was that?" I screamed at him, crossing my arms.

"The bomb went off. It just malfunctioned, that's all."

I nodded. I went to grab my paper back from him, but I didn't see it in his hands. "Where's my paper, Minami?" He froze, eyes wide. "Where...is...it?"

And then he ran, running down the stairs and hiding somewhere. I let out a loud scream, tugging on my hair. "You stupid little tooth fairy short horrible excuse of a man!" I stormed out of the Moon Dorm, waving goodbye to the maid who watched on.

Man, I was toast.

Back in class, the teacher gave me a little smirk. I didn't even bother crawling back in, instead just walking through the door, a frown on my face. I pushed the dummy out of my chair, sat back down, and waited through the entire class.

"So, Akane, where's your test?"

"Stand up."

He looked confused for a minute. "What?"

"Stand up." I grinned, stepping onto my skateboard. "You don't pay attention much, do you? I super-glued you to the seat again. Goodbye."

* * *

For some reason, if you had to go into the town for something, you had to bring someone. I was running out of super-glue. Yuki was hungry. So, together, we set off into the town. The sun was shining brightly down on us, and Yuki chirped happily about the cafe that had here.

I listened to her chattering without a word, gazing at the various tables that held things I would never, ever buy.

"Do you know where like...a regular store is?" I asked.

Yuki led to me once such cart, and I picked up my super-glue, handing over the money with a grin on my face. The lady asked me what I needed it for, for which I simply replied with, "A project". I swear Yuki shivered out of the corner of my eye.

At the small cafe Yuki had been so happy about, we took a seat and ordered.

Yuki had some sweet tooth, I noted, watching as she dug into the huge dessert she got. I prodded my own small cup of ice cream. I wasn't that hungry. "So, Akane," Yuki started, and I could she was trying to make small talk. "How's your family?"

"Huh?" I laughed. "They're fine, I bet."

"What do you mean, 'I bet'? Don't you know?" Yuki sat back, legs crossed. "You could write them a letter, you know."

"I don't think that's possible, Yuki..."

I was given a glance that meant Yuki thought I was probably messed up. Oh, she thought I meant...Oh. I could have fun with this. "Of course it's possible," she babbled on, eating more of her food at the same time. "You just write it and then put it in the mailbox at the front of the school."

I laughed. "Yuki, it's not possible..."

"I've done it before, when I was writing to Yori when she was away for vacation!"

"Nope." I ate some of my dessert, swallowing it.

"Tell me why, then." Yuki looked at me, frustrated. "Tell me why it isn't possible."

"Okay." I wiped my mouth, then sat back. "My parents are dead. I don't know any of my other family members. I had caused trouble in the foster home I lived in, so they sent me here."

Yuki looked me, her eyes wide, her mouth agape. "Akane, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's fine! Seriously," I told her, smiling a bit. "Watch this."

I got up, going over to where this guy was standing near the machine that made the drinks. He looked as though he were fairly new here, and had one arm propped up agaisnt the machine. True, if you leaned agaisnt it, the weight wouldn't push it over. But he didn't need to know that.

I came up behind, swiftly knocking the machine over by kicking out one of the legs of the table that supported it. It fell to the ground, broken, as the guy looked on in horror. "What is _wrong _with you? Oh my gosh..."

People who worked there started to come over, and I skipped over to Yuki. "Let's go!"

She swiftly layed down the money for the food and we dashed out. I laughed as we started to walk through the town, heading back to the academy. "That was pretty funny. Not my best work, but funny..."

"You know what I think, Akane? I think you do all this because you want to be seen, to be heard. After you parents died, no one ever listened to you, right?"

Oh please, not this sappy crap. "Wrong. I do it because it's _fun_."

Yuki shook her head, not buying what I knew was the real truth, and we continued to walk. I snuck a glance over my shoulder, and laughed. "What is it?" asked Yuki.

"Some creepy guy. Looks like a pervert."

For a moment, Yuki tensed, looking actually scared. When she glanced behind me though, she frowned. "Akane, it's just a regular-"

"But he looks kinda sketchy, doesn't he?"

"I'm not that afraid-"

I tripped Yuki easily, and she hit the ground on her hands. I started to run, starting to chanting 'sacrifice' in some way I thought sounded cool. I started to laugh as I saw Yuki trying to catch up, glancing back at the man in almost horrific way.

Not scared, huh?

* * *

Back at the academy, I sat in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. Yuki hadn't told me off, but someone had apparently seen the way she had been running and thought I had done something.

I kicked my feet up onto the headmaster's desk, hands behind my head. "Am I expelled?"

"No, Akane-"

"But Yuki could have gotten, well, y'know-"

He sighed, his head in his hands. "Yes, Akane. I know. But you're not expelled."

"How can I get expelled? It wasn't this hard in the last school I went to..." I slid my feet off the desk, knocking various things on his desk over. "Sorry..."

No, today I was not expelled.

But maybe tomorrow's my day.

* * *

**Woot.**

**Okay, quick note; Akane is a year older than Yuki, but she's a grade level above both Yuki and Zero. Because, y'know, Zero got held back and all. **

**There's more about Akane's past in there, and of course, pranks.**

**I think this all takes place a year or two - depending on what happens - before the events in the manga. **

**Sorry about any spelling errors or anything; I wanted to get this out quickly because I have to do things tomorrow. **

**Thank you c:**


	4. Chapter 4

"Akane, today you're going to have to patrol."

Glancing up from where I lay on one of the chairs in the headmaster's office, I frown. "Ah, _why_? I think Zero and Yuki have been doing a great job. If I go, I'll just drag them down, I'm sure of it."

The headmaster let out a sigh. "I'm sure of it too, but Yuki's sick today."

"Then let's make Zero go by himself!" I gestured to the annoyed-looking male besides me. "I don't think he's too thrilled about having to go with me..."

Even though we both hated the idea, the headmaster made us go out anyways. So, here I was, stuck wandering the halls with some guy who didn't talk. "So. What do we even have to patrol agaisnt anyways? I don't even think that made sense..." I rubbed the back of my head as I peered around, trying to find away who looked suspicious.

Bingo.

From where I was standing, I could see this one girl who was just standing by a couple of trees, gazing around every now and again. She seemed utterly suspicious to me - beyond words. I knew this was it. I knew deep within my heart that- oh fine. I didn't say any of that. It's a load of crap.

I started to run over to her, my arms out, fingers together in the shape of gun. "Hands where I can see them-" I started to say, but before I could let out a word, someone had slapped me on the back of my head. Gripping my head tightly, I turned.

"Zero! We're partners! You can't hit me on the job!"

"There's no rule agaisnt it," was his only reply. I frowned, turning back to the girl.

"Anyways, Zero, doesn't she look suspicious?" She looked at me weirdly, as though she couldn't believe I was talking about her like she wasn't there. "I mean, who just stands by trees and looks back and forth...back and forth..."

Zero shot me a look. "You did that yesterday."

Gaping at him, I shot back, "Yeah, but I didn't have an evil intent on my mind!"

"You were muttering about how you were going to kill the entire class to get expelled..."

"Hey, I haven't slept in five days! Gimme a break..." I turned back to the girl, whispering under my breath, "...but maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all." She turned a deathly shade of white, and I refused the urge to laugh.

Turning my head to glance down the halls, I didn't see anyone else. I jabbed my fingers/gun towards the girl again, and glared. "Tell us the truth! What were you really doing?!" I don't think I mean to yell that much.

For a minute, she held strong, biting her lip. Then - after a jab in the head from my fingers/gun - she let out a sigh. "Okay, I was going to try and sneak into the Moon Dorms."

I raised my hands in victory and laughed. "Ahah! I told you, Zero-"

He slapped me again, and I froze, my laughter turning into a light hiss.

The second person we found was busy in the library, turning pages in the books like his life depended on it. I snuck behind a corner, peeking my head out. I told Zero to do the same, so he wouldn't blow our cover, but he stood in the doorway, looking annoyed, hands in his pockets.

"See, ain't that suspicious? Who does that books, of all things?" I scoffed. "Books don't teach you anything. Not that I ever actually picked one up, but still..."

As if he heard something, the boy picked up his head, listening. I grabbed Zero's arm quickly, tugging him down behind the wall. "OH GOODNESS. You almost blew our cover." Peering behind the wall again, I nodded. "He's good now. I don't think he's paying attention-ow! Don't slap me! I didn't even do anything!"

Forgetting about that, I slid to my hands and knees, starting to crawl. Zero was standing, of course, and he went to follow me, but I quickly told him to stay back. "You'll just give us away."

Luckily, the boy didn't see me. I scurried under his table, and froze, waiting. One...two...three... Then I lifted my hands and knocked the table to the side. The boy let out some sort of a girlish squeak, and froze as well. "You!" I screamed, getting to my feet and bringing out my fingers/gun. "I know what you're doing!"

"What?" asked the boy, as if he knew I had no clue I didn't actually know what he was doing. I licked my lips, nodding at the book.

"You're illegally reading books! You're a criminal from some town in the middle of nowhere...where books are are banned! You just couldn't handle that, could you-" And then Zero slapped me again.

As I rubbed my head, I laughed. "Oh, hey Zero. See, I just got this guy here-"

"The only thing he's doing is reading books after the library is closed, Akane."

"So I technically _did _grab another criminal!" I jumped in the air, pounding my fists. "Woot!"

We were on our way back to the headmaster's office when we found our third, and most vicious, criminal yet. I heard the loud scream, and I instantly knew I had found a criminal. I told Zero to stay back, because it was obviously too dangerous for a rookie.

I crept behind the wall, breathing in and out for a few seconds, and then _wham_, I raced in, pointing my "gun" at the shivering mess in the corner. "Be gone, beast!" I shouted loudly. "Or should I say, murderer? I heard that scream..."

I glanced around, unable to find a body. "You _ate _it!" I screamed, my mouth dropping open and my hands falling to my sides. "You ate the body..."

The figure let the tissue fall from their nose, and I screamed again. "Yuki?!" I took a step forward, then started to scream. "I knew you were too nice to be innocent! I didn't think you were a cannibal though..."

Someone slapped my head, and I stumbled off to the side. "Zero!" I yelled, pointing wildly at Yuki. "Grab her! She killed and _ate _an innocent student! Heck, it could have been a teacher." Pressing my fingers to my mouth, I gasped. "Maybe she's a zombie..."

"I'm sick, Akane," Yuki sneezed.

"Then explain why you're in the kitchen." I gestured to the place around us.

"I was hungry, and I wanted food..." She pointed with a shaky finger to the messy countertop next to us. I, however, let out a scream.

Running over, I yelled, "So you did kill someone! Blood!" I pointed rapidly to the red mess that lay on the countertop. I pressed my fingers to my head. "I can't believe...I thought you were my friend!"

"It's ketchup, Akane!"

"Likely excuse."

"I'm going back to bed. Night."

"Zero, don't let the animal get away!" I started to run after her, but he tripped me easily. I hit the ground, but I managed to roll to the side so I wasn't as hurt. "So, you're meaning to tell me, Yuki's just sick? I think you're covering for her..."

Back in the headmaster's office, I stood proudly in front of the desk, arms crossed. "So, Zero, how many were causing trouble tonight?" chirped the headmaster, and I flushed, waving my hands in front of his face.

"Hey! I'm the one who caught them!"

The headmaster laughed. "No, seriously, Zero, who did you get?"

"It actually was Akane," coughed Zero.

I grinned, nodded proudly. "I did! I got two of them! Yuki's still on the run..."

Probably ignoring whatever I said about Yuki, the headmaster leaned back. "How did you ever manage to do that, Akane?"

"I guess when you're evil, you can sense evil as well..."

* * *

My pranks were always getting better everyday. And, for some reason, some of my best pranks had always managed to befall that arrogant Night Class student Aido. I had never _tried _to prank him the best, but for some reason, that's what always happened.

It always gave me a chance to practice my pranks with a good outcome.

That's where I was headed right now. This was one of the only perks that came with being in the Disciplinary Commitee. I got to go into the Moon Dorms whenever I pleased. Once I was inside, I sat down on the staircase, going to work on a simple prank.

It was the simplest, in my opinion - the marbles on the bottom of the stairs - but I did it in such a way you couldn't see them until you got to the bottom. For some reason, everyone didn't fall for it except Aido. As I was doing it, I heard a loud, "You!" come from behind me.

Before I had time to run away, someone had grabbed the back of my uniform and I was about two feet in the air. I froze. "Oh, hey, Aido. I was here to...uh...get something...?"

He grinned. "Now that I've caught you, I can finally show the others I haven't just been finding random things to trip on..."

I wiggled around, to no avail. "I don't think they'll believe you." I squirmed some more. "You do seem like a clumsy type to me."

Ignoring that, he thought for a moment. "Fine. Then I'll just take you to the headmaster."

"Okay." I stopped moving, happily swinging my legs back and forth in mid-air. I didn't think I was this easy to pick up with one hand..

"What do you mean, okay?"

Obviously he was expecting some sort of meltdown. "I'm fine with that. Bring me to the headmaster. Hopefully, he'll expell me because _you _are the one making the complaint...but probably not, sadly."

"You actually want to be expelled?"

"Of course!" I smiled proudly. "I can't wait for that marvelous day!"

I was suddenly dropped to my feet, and I stumbled backwards, trying to get my balance. Then he was grabbing my hands, making it so that I couldn't move. "I could help you get expelled," he said smoothly, and I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep. Just give me your blood."

I froze, squinting my eyes at him. "Huh? How would I get expelled then...?"

"You don't know? Oh, I get it, you're playing dumb about the whole vampire thing." He laughed, but I still stood there like an idiot, my heart pounding. "Oh well, you don't have to. Let's just go to the headmaster already and get you expelled."

* * *

The whole way there, I didn't hear anything. Is it...true? Are they really...vampires? Just Aido, or the whole Night Class? I kept glancing wearily up at him, and I refused myself to be scared. Inside the headmaster's office, Aido told him something - I was blocking him out - and the headmaster nodded at me. "Is it true, Akane?"

Is what true? I hadn't heard a word. "Answer me that."

"What?"

"Is it true..." I lifted a shaky finger, pointing it at Aido. "That they're vampires?"

* * *

**It's finally doooooone!**

**I don't know why, but that took me so long. So, so long. **

**And I have a question; should I let Akane know about the vampires now, or should I just have everyone play it off as some big joke? **

**Thanks c:**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Yes, Akane," the headmaster said, something in his eyes I couldn't pinpoint. "Vampires do exist. And Aido, there, is one."_

_"N-no way!" I barked, covering my mouth with my hands. "This...isn't real!"_

_Turning my head to look at the headmaster and at Aido, I shook my head. "Nuh-uh...this has to be some sort of well-thought out prank to get me back, right? Well, you did it! Ahaha! Yuki, Zero, everyone, come on out!" I waited, my eyes locked on the door, mentally willing Yuki and Zero to come walking through._

_No one did, however._

_I bit my lip, turning and running out, refusing to glance back._

* * *

It had been six months since then, and I had still refused to believe that the Night Class were vampires. This prank had been going on forever, and I didn't think it would ever let up. These people were better pranksters than me now, if you can believe it.

"Seriously, Akane, just go with it. It spooked me too, but-"

I cut Yuki off quickly and turned towards her. Yori was up getting lunch, and for now, we had the table all to ourselves. "Yeah, but apparently you were six when you found out. Heck, you found out by being attacked. Don't you think that's a little hard to believe?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." muttered Yuki, her head propped up on her hands. "But it's _true_!"

"Sure, sure." I started to spin around rapidly in the chair, watching as the world faded into one big blur. When I stopped, the world continued to spin on, making me laugh. "Everything is spinning."

"It's called being dizzy, Akane," Yuki mumbled, her eyes focused on Yori as the girl sat down.

Whoops. I guess that means no more talking about the vampire joke, right? Even though I'm positive this has to be a joke, everyone has been doing a great job of keeping the prank from the Day Class students. It's weird.

"Why is everyone being so weird today?" I commented, watching as a couple of girls started to study while they were eating.

"The tests are coming up, Akane. Don't you remember? It shows if you pass or not."

"Oh yeah," I said, nodding.

Yori gave me a look. "You've been failing worse than Yuki all year, Akane - that's pretty bad." Both Yuki and I flushed. "You either ace this test and get into next year by a tiny percent...or you fail and stay back."

While she had been talking, I reached over and tugged the book away from the girl. With a glance on the cover, I saw she was in my grade. I opened it, ignoring her protests. "I need it more than you!" I yelled back.

I tried to ignore the "Yeah, I know" that followed.

"What the hell?" I spat, eyes trained on the pages. "Math includes letters? Since when?"

"Since about four years ago," Yuki pointed out.

Giving her a look, I closed the book, letting my head fall on it. "It's useless. I'm going to fail anyways, you just know it. That stupid teacher doesn't want me to succeed! He's heartless."

"Or you're brainless..." someone muttered under their breath.

"Captain Obvious strikes again!" I cry out, shaking my head.

* * *

The exams started today.

And I was beyond nervous.

Deciding to waste time and just walk around, I opened a book and tried studying, even if I couldn't understand a thing. Maybe I could cheat as well...hmmm...

"Kanny! What a suprise!" The book fell out of my arms as someone threw themselves at me, hugging me tightly. Glancing upwards, I saw it was Kiki, and I struggled furiously.

"Get off of me, you jerkface! I need to study!" Once I got myself free of him, I brushed imaginary dirt of my skirt and picked up the book. "And shouldn't you be sleeping?" I gave him a look.

"Sleeping is for vampires who don't want to admit their vampires." He thought for a moment. "Did that make sense? I don't even know-"

"Quit it with that joke, already," I barked, face-palming. "It's gotten old."

Kiki gave me a shrug. "It's not a joke, Kanny. We've all been trying to tell you that. Since you know, it doesn't really matter if we tell you or not."

I suddenly shoved my hand in face.

He stepped back, startled.

"Then bite me!" I demanded. I seriously wanted to know if it was true or not. This prank was going way over board. "If you're a vampire, bite me."

"Well," he said, coming closer. "We usually bite someone on the neck..."

I punched him away when he tried to move closer to my own neck. "Ew! No! Just bite me on the hand and get it over with!" My face turned red and I looked away, shoving my hand back into his face.

Sighing, he grabbed my hand. "Fine..."

I was half-expecting him to blow up my hand or something, but then I felt something prick my hand. I winced. "What are you doing? Did you grab a thorn or something-"

I froze.

Wrenching my hand free, I cradled it to my chest in an attempt to stop the blood. "You idiot! You can get a disease from that, because you're not a vampire-"

He smiled, making me stop again.

"Those are not fangs," I said, going devoid of emotion. "I refuse to believe they are fangs."

He grabbed my shoulders, flipping me around. "Believe what you want, Kanny. You might want to get going. Class starts soon." He gave me a little push, and when I turned around, he was gone.

"You're just a fast runner, you crazy idiot!" I yelled.

* * *

"Hey, Yuki."

Yuki was happily showing her exam results to anyone who would look her way, and I was no exeption. "You did good," I say, marveling at the piece of paper.

She nodded, grinning. "Didn't I?" She looked at me, trying to find my piece of paper. "What about you?"

I flushed.

"I have an intense game of go-fish I have to finish. Bye." I tried to run off, but she grabbed my arm and tugged.

"Lemme see, Akane!"

Letting out a sigh, I showed her the paper.

She gave me a small smile, trying to be supportive. "Well, at least you get to be in my class."

"How fun."

* * *

School started quicker than I had hoped, and before I knew it, I was stuck in a class with Yuki and Zero. I dropped my head into my arms on the table. "I've already done this."

"But you failed, so listen," said Yuki, nudging me with her arm.

"Shut up," I mumbled back, refusing to even glance up.

I bet if I so even glanced up, the teacher would give me a satisfied smirk, telling me he knew I'd somehow end up in his homeroom again. I would not give him the satisfaction. So instead I started doodling the notes that I heard on my paper, sometimes sneaking a glance at Zero's paper.

"You spelled something wrong," I said, reaching over to correct it.

"No, I didn't," he hissed back, shoving my hand away.

"I am pretty sure you did," I responded, refusing to let him walk away with a misspelled word.

For a few minutes, we had a small fight. "Excuse me?" asked the teacher, and both Zero and I stopped, looking up. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing, sir," I chirped.

"How do you spell keep?" Zero asked.

I flushed.

"K-E-E-P," the teacher replied, looking sort of curious.

With a smug look at me, Zero continued to write. I stuck out my tongue at him, doodling more pictures on my notes.

* * *

"This holiday, again. Are you kidding me."

Yuki smiled brightly at me. "It's fun, Akane! You should give someone chocolates this year."

"I don't think anyone would eat them," I responded.

"But I bet you're a great cook!"

"I'd poison them..." I said, grinning at Yuki, who shuddered and looked the other way.

"Kanny!" yelled Kiki, rushing over to me. "It's okay, you can just hand me your chocolates now."

"Go away." I gave him a glare, crossing my arms. Then my eyes lit up, and I smiled. "Wait a second! If I poison my chocolates and you eat them and die, will I be expelled?"

"At least just make me violently sick, not die," Kiki muttered.

"That's no fun," I said, poking Kiki's chest.

"You should be in class, Kiki," Yuki pointed out.

"He's an idiot."

Without sparing a glance back, I waved at everyone. "I'm going to go back into the dorms while this holiday plays out. Have fun."

* * *

"Akane. You have done nothing but cause trouble. And besides that, you failed last year. It's about time you learned something."

Even though he was trying to be scary, the headmaster looked more as though he were singing some sort of song. I shrugged. "And how do you propose I do that?"

"A week from now, I'll have you go on a errand for me."

He grinned, as though this were the best idea in the world.

I was out the door before he could say anything else.

I was going to head the long way back to the dorms, but I stopped when I heard a noise. I swear I heard Yuki, but that wouldn't make any sense... Even so, I decided to go back and see what was going on.

I think I screamed.

All I could see was Yuki's back, but she looked a bit scared. But Zero looked _scary _almost, with red eyes. I refused to believe he had fangs as well. Wasn't he part of the Day Class...? If this joke of their's was real, that would mean Zero couldn't possibly be a vampire...

I've found a way to reveal them!

But I figured now was not the time to celebrate my unsaid victory over them. Yuki actually looked frightened. Forgetting about things I wanted to brag about, I ran down the stairs and pushed Yuki out of the way, suprising both of them.

"Quit it for a second!" I yelled. I turned to Yuki. "Just go back to your room, okay?"

She tried to refuse for a second, but I gave her a stern glare. Stifly, she nodded, and turned, running back to her room. I turned back to Zero, crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

"Now, I seriously have no clue what's going on here. But...but...if you really are a vampire, Yuki would be a bad choice to take blood from!" I said, not actually knowing where I was going with this. "I don't know what's going on anymore, and I feel completely embarrased if this is just a simple prank...but..."

Words seemed to fail me, and I stuck out my hand. "Here."

For a moment he stared at my hand, and then he seemed to get what I was implying. I blushed a bit, not even sure what I was expecting him to do. I was seconds away from pulling back my hand when he knocked my arm away, stepping closer.

"Hey, sorry, I just didn't think straight for a moment-"

My words were cut off when he grabbed my head, pulling me forward. My mind went blank as he bent down, biting into my neck harshly-

_Zero's a vampire! That means...oh, crap - the prank was real. Kiki, the Night Class, Zero - OH GOSH._

He pulled away, his eyes locking with mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," I whispered. "I didn't think it was possible."

I stepped away, pointing a finger at him. "And next time, if you're hungry - don't go to Yuki. You can..." I blushed, turning away. "Just come to me, okay?"

I hurried off, my hand pressed to my neck.

* * *

**AND HERE YOU GO.**

**I know it's been forever, but I have been all CRAZY with stuff lately.**

**I hope it's long enough...?**

**I finally got into the main plot of the manga series...WOOT.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys! Sorry it's be so long. School's been taking a lot out of me... Anyways, this is going to be a long one to make it for it! Also, just something you should know - in order to make this work, Yuki will not be in it as much. Up to until the parts we she starts to get into Kaname more, she won't be in most of the parts she normally is, okay? Hope none of you have a problem with that!

Also, the reason that Akane doesn't know many of the Night Class students names is because she doesn't feel its important. She is that type of person, the one that feels if you're not important, you're name is equally un-important! And, there's a thing going to happen with Yagari... and no, he's not in love with her - I've seen that in too many fics. But I have a plan with him, so bare with me.

Just a quick, useless sidenote: I imagine Akane with a sort-of older Vannelope voice.

c:

* * *

"I forgot about the errand!"

I stood in front of the headmaster's desk, a frown on my face. I had totally forgotten about the errand he had assigned me to run about a week ago, and I was really upset. I didn't want to do work or anything. Maybe if I failed this errand, I would get expelled...? My insides started to fill with happiness at my new plan.

"I know what you're thinking, Akane, and I will not let you fail," said the headmaster, and I deflated a bit. "That's why I'm sending Zero with you to make sure you'll do what you're supposed to."

"I hate you."

"Okay~!" he chirped.

Frowning, I sat down in a chair. Knowing I'd have to wait for Zero to come, I crossed my arms and glared at harshly as I could at the headmaster. He didn't seem to notice; he just continued humming and doing whatever he was doing. So I huffed and leaned my head back, staring at the ceiling, wondering if there was any way I could expel myself here... "Why's he taking so long?" I barked two minutes later, bored.

"He's coming back from a P.E lesson, Akane. Calm yourself."

I huffed again and buried my head in my hands. Slowly, I looked up and caught sight of a framed picture of Yuki on his desk. Almost stupidly, I grinned, and reached up, my hand just itching to knock it over. He loved his Yuki, right? And he would most certainly be mad if I had just broken it, maybe even eaten the paper... For a moment, I furrowed my eyebrows. Did I serously just think about eating the paper? I shook it off and went back to leaning forward...

And then I was suddenly lifted out of the chair. "Hey!" I yelped, swinging my arms.

"Morioka."

"Zero! Aw, dangit, I wasn't going to do anything, you should know me better by now!" I started to kick my legs, wanting more than anything to get free of his grip on the back of my uniform. "So, please, just let me go and we can talk this out-"

He tossed me towards the open door, and luckily I landed on my feet. I stuck up my nose and closed my eyes. "Rude!" With that, I left the classroom. I could hear the headmaster mumble something about me, and then I heard Zero's footsteps behind me. "Wrong way," he said. Without opening my eyes or responding, I turned quickly and headed outside.

I had mananged not to say a word, but finally getting to the town, I couldn't help myself.

"It's been so long!" I cheered happily, swinging my arms all over the place and grinning. Briefly I wondered what we had to do here, and realized that I had totally forgotten to ask what we had to do for the errand. Happily, I turned around to face Zero, starting to walk backwards. "Hey! I forgot what we had to do for the errand... so now we don't have to do anything!"

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and threw it at my face. I caught it and peered at it, raising an eyebrow. "What? All of this is food! Why do you gotta be so damn responsible?" I yelled angrily, and turned back around, sticking the crumpled up food list in my pocket. "I don't want to do any of this."

Then a light bulb went off in my head.

"Zero!" I screamed again, and he shot me a glare. "How about you do all these," I said, shoving the paper into his face, "And I'll do nothing! Feel free to tell the headmaster that I was mis-behaving! In fact, tell him I murdered someone! That oughta get me out of here..." Without looking back, I ran off, into the depths of the town.

Ten minutes later, I managed to find myself in a nice-looking cafe, the one I had visited with Yuki. Sitting down, I ordered something small and ate, looking quite pleased with myself. Afterwards, I'd head back to the headmaster, he'd be screaming at me with the police behind him, and I'd be booted out...

"Kanny!" Two hands landed on my shoulder.

Spitting out what was in my mouth, and whirling around, I came face to face with Kiki. He smiled happily at me and sat down in the chair across from me. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to bring someone with you..."

He grinned. "Vampire, remember?"

"Oh sure, just blurt it out." I rolled my eyes and continued to eat, crossing my legs.

"Speaking of which, what's the infamous Kanny doing out here without someone either? Last time I remembered, you were just a puny little human." I shot him a glare, but he merely laughed and snuck my food away from me, eating it himself. "Sorry, I'm starving. And I love sweets."

I leaned back, interlacing my fingers. "If you must know, I was here with Zero. I just ditched him so I didn't have to do errands." I rolled my eyes. "The headmaster's got something coming to him if he thinks I'll do his errands for him." I smiled and brushed imaginary dirt of skirt I was wearing. It was one of Yuki's that I had permanentely borrowed.

The door opened and Zero walked in. With a bored look, he said to me, "Found you."

"Lucky you," I muttered, stealing back my food from Kiki, who stood up.

Once he noted there was a vampire standing not even two inches from him, Zero glared at the boy. "I know, I know, I've overstayed my welcome. It was nice seeing you, Kanny," he said to me, flashing his fangs, and I shivered. I watched his back as he left, waving to one of the waitresses.

"He's such a horrible person," I muttered, stabbing the spoon into my bowl.

"Because he's a vampire?" asked Zero, taking the seat where Kiki had sat.

"No," I mused, letting my cheek fall into my hand as I stirred the spoon around, bored. "Vampires are cool. But him and Aido I can't stand. They're just so arrogant, you know?" I licked my lips and let the spoon fall into the dish, finished. "So, did you finish the errand?" My eyes locked on the packages scattered around him. "Wow, did you carry all those? Are you some secret body-builder I don't know about?" I picked one up and tossed it between my hands.

"Without any help from you. Yeah. Yeah. No." He answered all my questions, neatly in order.

For a moment we sat in silence, and I was beginning to get bored. My mind, out of instict, was starting to conjure up all the pranks I could be pulling in this space, when suddenly Zero spoke. "Yuki told me your parents died."

"Did she now?" I asked, amused. "Interesting, isn't it?"

"You're not mad she told me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, interested.

"No, why should I be?" I leaned back, my hands underneath my head. "It's not something that's tragic. In fact, my parents probably have the least tragic of deaths. They died in a car accident. I wasn't there, I was over a friends... but luckily, I guess, they died on impact. Didn't hurt them. That's something to be happy about, right?" I grinned at Zero.

"I don't know. It just seems you should be sad, that's all."

I shrugged. "I don't think so. What are you going to get out of life, if all you can do is grieve? Besides, I think my parents wouldn't have wanted me to be sad. I'd be a freak if all I did is mope around, and when people asked what was the matter, all I said was 'My parents are dead'. A bit weird, isn't it?" I laughed.

"You wanna know something else?" I asked, now picking up my spoon and twirling up. "My behavior - you know, how I'm childish, I guess - didn't start when my parents died! It started when I was five years old and I saw a class clown on the TV..." I sighed and dropped the spoon back into the bowl.

Zero remained silent.

"Well, you know a lot about me now," I replied, leaning forward. "Gonna tell me anything?"

He looked up, almost disinterested. At first, I thought I wasn't going to get anything out of him, so I shrugged and leaned back. "I had a younger brother. He died along with my family."

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to see if he was joking, but I saw he wasn't.

I remained silent, picking at the edge of the tablecloth. "I'm not going to say sorry. No, I'm not being mean... You just seem like the type who doesn't appreciate pity. I'm not either. I know how it feels. You don't want them to say I'm sorry, or anything along those lines...because they can't fix it. No one can."

A waitress suddenly came over to the table, startling me. She held a pitcher in her hand, and her hair was tied up. She grinned at Zero, but hadn't even looked over at me. Resisting the urge to say 'rude', I wanted to hear what she had to say. "Excuse me, are you from the Cross Academy Night Class?"

Before Zero could say anything, I clapped my hands, successfully gaining the attention of everyone. "He's not," I said, smiling. "But I am." I stretched my arms out, giving my best pose, and smiled. "Cameras, activate."

She frowned at me. "No you're not."

I sighed, leaning forward and letting my head fall onto the table. Even Zero laughed a little, even if only I could hear it, and even then it was still pretty soft. I smiled. "But you are, right," chirped the waitress, and I raised an eyebrow. "There's one student, Aido, who comes in here sometimes."

That was it, I guess. Zero just got up, and left, announcing he was leaving.

"Well," I said, turning towards the waitress. "You just learned your lesson. First of all, don't say I'm not pretty, because I know that's what you were implying." I flicked my black hair. I know I wasn't the prettiest thing, but did she have to say it out loud? "Second of all, don't mention Aido in front of him. They were dating, but recently they had a tragic break-up-"

A spoon hit the side of my head. I looked over, yelling, watching the door swing shut.

"Nice aim, Zero!" I called happily. I turned back to the waitress, pointing to the desert on the table. "Because of you, that's on the house." With that, I turned. Luckily, Zero had grabbed the packages so I didn't have to. I went outside, but he was nowhere to be found. I crossed my arms and huffed. "You're just a sore person!" I screamed, hoping he heard.

Deciding just to head back, I scrambled around, trying to find the shortest route to go back home. I managed on finding this one alleyway that looked pretty close to home, so I headed down it. A small cat was strolling past, and I couldn't help myself. I bent down. "Hi, pretty kitty!" I grinned like an idiot and went to pat it, but it lunged at my hand, sinking its teeth into my hand.

I screamed, falling back, watching as it ran off. "You better not have rabies, you flea infested feline!" I clutched my hand to my chest, watching as blood started to seep from the wound. Thankfully, it wasn't that bad, so I just stuffed it inside my coat and continued down the alleyway. My arm was starting to sting, so I pulled it out and peered at it.

Something suddenly was whooshing through the air, so I watched as it grew faster, flying straight at me. Letting out a yelp, I ducked underneath a escape stairwell, covering my face. It stopped there, its smoke morphing into the face of deranged man. The fangs just further revealed it was a vampire, and I glared and cursed.

"Your blood doesn't smell that good," it said, "but I'm sure it tastes much better."

"Not today!" I spit at it, ducking and trying my best to wriggle away, by getting on my knees and scurrying away. I only managed to knick my knee, the pebbles scraping it gently. I quickly stood up and attempted to run, but suddenly someone had grabbed me around the waist and was whipped out of the way of the oncoming vampire. The silverhair was suddenly in my view. "Zero!" I yelped.

I was suddenly thrown over his shoulder as he started to run. "Why don't you have a weapon?"

"I didn't know I was going to attacked by a vampire!" I screamed, banging his back as I watched the vampire follow us. We hit a dead end, and I watched, with my eyes wide as the vampire appeared in front of us. I closed my eyes, burying my hands into Zero's jacket as I awaited death. Hey, maybe my parents would enjoy the death I had recieved...

"Akane, open your eyes," I heard Zero say. He had put me down, but I had just latched onto him tighter.

"No way! I'd rather die with my eyes wide closed..." That didn't make sense, did it?

His hands grabbed my face and forced me to look at the alleyway, where a pile of dust lied at the bottom of two night class student's feet. I didn't know their names, but I recognized them from some of my pranks. "Oh. I wasn't scared," I mumbled, brushing my outfit clean of any dust. They I realized once more they were vampires, and clutched my hand to my chest, which was still bleeding. "Just tell me what was going on, and why you guys were here."

The one with blonde hair shrugged. "You can figure that out tonight."

I watched as they left, leaving me shrouded in questions. "What's that all about?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's get going."

I grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving. He turned back, his eyes locking with mine. "Just a small question," I squeaked, smiling. "Unlike that stupid waitress back at the cafe... you'd mistake me for a member of the Night Class, right? Basically speaking... you think I'm pretty, don't you?"

For a long moment, he was silent. "Sure."

I squealed with happiness and threw my arms around him, giving him a hug he didn't return. I didn't exactly care. I was just happy he had said anything at all. With that, I let go and started off the return back to the school.

* * *

I had skipped out on the dinner the headmaster had made. Only Yuki and Zero had went, and I didn't feel the need to attend. I had to bandage my cut. Ria had spotted it, and had grabbed my hand, her eyes narrowed. "What did you do? Get bitten by a vampire?"

I chuckled. "Why would you think that? No, I got bitten by a cat."

She rolled her eyes and let go of my hand, laughing along with me. "Only you, Akane."

I had just finished my homework and had decided to go out and stoll along the sidewalks for the night when Zero had caught me. "We have to go patrol a Night Class party?"

"Oh!" I said, clapping my hands. "So we get to figure out what they were there for?"

"I guess so."

We started off down the path, and I frowned when suddenly I was picked up out of the air and swung around. They then set me on my feet, and I turned. It was only Aido, who was smiling at me. I frowned. "Way to be a pervert," I sniffed, and then started to laugh, shaking my hand. "Just kidding, you actually got me! That takes skill. So what are you guys here for, anyways? I'm sure Zero and I could have found our ways."

"We were told to guard you, because there are so many students out," the one I didn't recognize said.

"I'm honored," I spoke, smiling.

As we made our way down, I watched as all the people on the grounds turned to look at us. Feeling almost like royalty, I waved to them, doing a wave I had seen on TV once. I watched as the blonde guy from earlier was standing near a table, and he brightly announced it was it his birthday. He even knew my name, but I didn't feel all that ashamed.

"Zero, you go find out what happened," I told the said guy, and then started off to head into the party.

Aido grabbed me again, pulling me back. "You can't go out by yourself," he told me.

"Then come with me," I told him, shrugging. I started off dodging through the crowd, and finally ended up where I wanted to be. "Kiki!" I shouted, yelling at the guy I had been looking for. He had been eating a slice of cake, and when he saw me, he raised an eyebrow. He nodded to Aido, who was standing next to me.

"What's up, Kanny?"

"You left this at my dorm." I held up a pair of plastic vampire fangs. "Ria almost had a heart attack."

"Because she was trying to figure it out, and came to the conclusion we were vampires?"

"No, because she liked you so much," I answered truthfully.

He pushed a piece of cake into my mouth, and I frowned, crossing my arms. "Calm yourself! It's a party, enjoy yourself." He winked me and left, leaving me chewing the rest of the cake until I swallowed it.

"It's actually pretty good," I said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, someone was bumping into my shoulder as they ran past me. I stumbled to the side, turning my head to yell at the person, when I saw it was Zero. A bit curious, I nodded my thanks to Aido, knowing I probably wouldn't come back. "Tell blondie I said happy birthday! And that I'll learn his name sometime."

I raced off, following the path I saw Zero take.

I finally found him by the pool, a bunch of pills in his hand. I knelt down, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing? Are those drugs or something?" I chuckled lightly as I scooped them up in my hands, peering at them. "And no, I wasn't worried about you. Just...curious," I said quickly.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders, tightly. "Those are blood tablets, Akane."

"Oh, wow." I chuckled nervously and attempted to wriggle out from under his grip, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on, you're fine..."

It wasn't until about four seconds after he had done it that I had finally realized he was biting me. I let out a yelp. I know I told him I'd rather him come to me than Yuki, but right now I was just a tad shocked and confused, and maybe even a little scared - although I would never admit it - and thrashed a bit, making both of us fall into the pool.

I could see him through the water, his eyes locking with mine. I shrugged, hoping he could get the message that I had panicked and had forgotten. For a moment, we were still under water until I realized my lungs were going to burst. I popped up with my hair sticking to the back of my neck. Zero popped up moment later, bending over, asking me if I was alright.

I was about to reply when a bullet suddenly whizzed past the middle of us, scaring the daylights out of me. I jumped and grabbed onto Zero, letting out a little screech.

My ears were ringing, and I could hear what the person who had shot the gun had said, but apparently it meant something to Zero because he turned, eyes wide. I frowned, trying to make sense through the deep ringing of my ears. I turned, coming face to face with a rather scary looking man. I yelped, swimming backwards. The man eyes locked with mine, and almost went wide for a second, but he composed himself.

I latched onto Zero, feeling the gun was making me scared. "Don't hurt him!"

He pushed me back though, and shook his head at me. "Don't worry."

Footsteps sounded behind us, and I splashed around in the water a bit to see who it was. The headmaster had come running from who knows where. "This is why I hate vampire hunters!" I glanced up at the man who was holding the gun. So he was a vampire hunter, huh? I turned around to see if Zero was okay, but he had already gotten out of the pool.

About to turn around to get out myself, someone gripped the back of my uniform and pulled me out, keeping me about two feet off the ground. Was I really that small? "Why does everyone grab me like this?" I thrashed around a bit. It was the vampire hunter holding the back of my neck, and he seemed to be glaring at me. "Hey, wait a second-"

I was thrown over his shoulder, like I had been with Zero not even four hours earlier.

"No!"

Maybe even I attempted stabbing him I'd be expelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so now it starts into the events of the fourth book, completely skipping the third book, mostly because I felt Akane had no place in there. So from here on out, everything will start taking its time, and it'll be better! Thanks for reading. And remember, Yuki's not as involved as she was. Of course she will be soon, though, when it starts getting into more of her story.

Not that long, sorry.

I also really, really love reviews.

* * *

"You were out for so long with your flu," Ria pointed out, her cold hand on my forehead.

Awkwardly, I shuffled my feet as I gazed down at the ground. Class hadn't started yet, and Ria, Yuki, Yori, Zero and I were just waiting until the bell had rung. I clutched my books tighter to my chest, sniffed just a bit, and shrugged. "Yeah, but that's what I get," I said, my face going a bright red. "Who goes swimming at night?"

Keeping a secret from Ria was harder than I thought, but she hadn't thought anything was suspicious. In fact, she had said that "taking a swim during the night" was something I'd do, so she hadn't questioned me further, thank goodness. The only thing she had really wanted to know was why that "random guy" had dropped me off. And honestly, I had no clue. There hadn't been much time, between my flu and all, to ask Zero what had been going on. We hadn't even brought out the night a few weeks ago.

"You," she sighed briefly, smiling.

"There's a ball?" Yuki suddenly asked, and promptly ended my conversation with Ria. I turned to gaze at the short girl, who was staring up at Yori, wonder with her eyes. "Yeah, I guess I'd forgotten... but I don't think that's really what I'm interested in at the moment. I think I'm more worried about the tests...right?" She gazed back at Zero and I.

"Are you saying I won't pass?" I huffed jokingly, hands on my hips.

"You failed worse than Yuki last year," said Yori, leaning forward as Yuki gazed at her friend who joking anger in her eyes. "Which is really saying something, because no offense to her, but Yuki sucks." Yuki nodded, almost agreeing. "And you're not doing any better this year, so start shaping up your act, missy!"

Grinning, I shrugged. "Why should I?"

Yori's face suddenly dropped, and even Ria was glancing at me. "I think they forgot," the red-head said glumly, looking at Yori.

"Forgot what?" asked Yuki, coming to stand between Zero and I.

"The class that scores the lowest on the tests...they have to work at the ball," said Yori, and Ria nodded, her eyes glancing between Yuki and I. "At first, I thought we might have a chance, because it's basically only Yuki that sucks at her tests. But then we got you, Akane..." Yori stared at me, as I crossed my arms. "And you're ten times worse."

"Well, I'll just try harder-"

"Morioka!"

_Oh please no not him._

Slowly, I turned, my annoyance growing. I really hated this guy. I had never known his name, so to me he was always just 'class rep', and I had never bothered even trying to talk to him. He was nothing but a horrible person, always the most annoying thing ever. He hated me, and I hated him, and normally we were content to hate each from afar, nothing but glares and knocking each other's books down and childish things, but it was only when he really spoke to me that my blood boiled in anger. "What do _you _want?"

"I just need to speak to you," he said in that annoying, "I'm-almost-certainly-better-than-you" tone of voice. Trying to be formal and sophisticated never worked on him, and when I saw him he only looked like a rate-A nerd.

"I don't like talking to you," I said back.

"Nor I to you," he said, almost tiredly, as if he couldn't imagine even looking at me.

I nodded. "Okay, now that we have settled that...why don't you just go back to the molehill you came out of, and I'll just forget you even looked at me. Agreed?" I swiftly turned around, coming face to face with Yuki's chuckling and Ria and Yori's disappointed looks.

Even Zero was chuckling, though. "Molehill?" he asked briefly, and I grinned.

"Akane Morioka! You turn around this instant!"

So even though I was more than annoyed at this rather horrible excuse for a boy, I turned, trying my hardest to come off bored rather than "I'm-going-to-murder-you-slowly-in-a-second", because believe me, it was hard. "What's up, mommy? I'm going to school, you'll embarrass me."

"Why you." He started to twitch, as if he was going to strangle me, but I merely grinned as he tried to compose himself. "Just listen to me, will you? It's taking a lot to keep from punching you here and now."

"Oh goodness me, I'm scared."

His eye twitched. "Anyways, normally this would be the kind of thing I'd imagined saying to Cross over there. She's normally the one who has the bad grades. But since you've been kept, and you're grades have sunk even lower than her's - how did you manage that? - I have to say it to you." He jabbed a finger in my face. "Don't you even think about failing this test?"

"But what if I want to?" I asked.

"Don't even think about!" he nearly screamed. Man, I truly loved testing this guy's anger with me. It was almost as if he were a rocket, and everytime he even saw me he was just once inch closer to taking off, he though he wasn't ready yet. "You know the Night Class and Day Class attend! So if I don't get a dance with Ruka-"

"Aww, someone has a crushy-wushy!" I chirped, pressing my hands to my cheeks.

He continued, as if I hadn't spoke. "If you ruin it, I'll hate you for life."

With that, he turned and started to walk away. "I'll hold you to that!" I yelled at his back, grinning and waving, even though he couldn't see me. Feeling quite proud, I turned to the others, who were watching in some sort of grim amusement.

"Well, Yuki and I have to get to class. Would you like to come, Ria?" asked Yori.

"Sure." She nodded at me. "See you later, Akane."

"Laters."

I watched the three of them head of to class as I turned to Zero, who was staring off just a bit. It was finally my time to ask him all the questions I had built up in my head. Thankfully, I had just yelled at King Blabbermouth enough that I had mostly everything out of my system, and could just ask him straightly without getting sidetracked. "So, Zero-"

Someone yelled something sharply, cutting me off.

Annoyed, but sidetracked, I turned and watched as I saw blondie the vampire - whose name I still didn't remember, crap - chase after some new blonde girl I hadn't seen before. She looked as though she were stirring up all kinds of trouble, and I couldn't helping laughing as I saw blondie run after her, looking quite distressed.

"This is my type of party!" I yelped happily. "See you, Zero, gotta see this!"

I started off, but Zero grabbed my arm and tugged me back. For a moment, I continued to run, so it looked as though I was running in place while Zero held my arm back. Then I realized he was preventing me from running so I stopped, ripped my arm free, and turned. "What's up? You wanna come? It does look funny..."

"Akane," he said, stopping me as I talked. His eyes locked with mine for a second, and I was curious as to why he had gotten all serious on me. Was he finally going to tell me the answers I've been waiting for...? How would he even know? Didn't matter, I guess. "Stay away from that transfer student?"

"Huh?" I was confused. "The one blondie was chasing?"

"Yeah. Just let him take care of her, alright?"

I brushed off my skirt, shrugging. "Alright, I guess, if you don't want me to get involved with the party, I understand. Rid me of my fun, why don't youuuuuuu!" Someone had tugged me off the ground and spun me so I was facing away from Zero, and my 'you' had gone all whacked up. I glanced up to spot Aido, who was smiling at me.

"Oh, you! Hey, how's it going? How's it been?"

"It's been fine," he said, and I grinned. "Just wanted to say hi to you."

"Cool." I cast a glance behind him, and spotted tons of the girls in my classes standing just inches behind us all, their razor-sharp eyes pinned on me. Almost curiously, I looked behind me, just to see they had circled us in, too. "Damn. Look at everyone - they're like hawks. Doesn't that get annoying?"

"Not really. Want to see them do something?"

Did he mean like he could get them to do whatever he wanted? So I nodded eagerly, my mouth open in a smile. He reached down and hugged me tightly, his arms around me. Frowning for a second, I attempted to tug away. "Hey bro, I like you and all, but as a friend..."

He let go, and I saw what he had meant.

All of the girls had their eyes super-razor-sharp eyes still pinned on me, although now it seemed like they were glaring at me, and it almost seemed like they were staring into my soul. I shivered lightly. "Oh, you bastard. I see what you did there." I winked and flashed the double pistols hand motion. "Clever."

He shrugged, smiling. "What can I say? I'm smart."

Zero had suddenly moved up, so he was staning beside me. "Could I have a word with you?" He had been talking to Aido, not me, so I stepped back. Aido nodded and the two of them headed off together. Only Aido turned back and gave me a wave, which I returned gratefully. For a moment, I watched the two of them head off, and then I bent down and scooped up my books, which had gotten onto the ground.

Then I noticed they were still staring at me.

"Akane..."

"Morioka..."

"Disciplinary Commitee..."

"Oh, wow, I'm so happy all of you know my names," I said, mocking sincerity as I started to back, realizing I had trapped myself within their circle. "If you'll all excuse me for a just a moment, and if you could be so kind as to clear a way for me...?"

"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself," one of them stated.

"In that case, well..." I dropped the rest of my books except for the semi-heaviest one and slammed it into the closet girl's shoulder. She let out a scream and dropped to the ground, holding her shoulder as it throbbed painfully. I chuckled, dropping the book, and shrugging. "You could have just let me go," I sang happily.

Rushing past them, they didn't let up until I had the smarts to jump into a tree. I stayed there all through the rest of my next classes, until night began to dawn and I grew bored of seeing how long I could withstand poking myself with a branch. So I hopped off and stumbled my way back into the headmaster's office, ready to let him know that some of the girls had threatened me, and I didn't feel safe, and it would just be better if I left the school.

I had just been inches from opening the doorknob when I heard someone go down the stairs.

They seemed quite urgent to get to wherever they were going, so I felt I should follow. Besides, if it was a student, I could easily get them in trouble for being out of the dorms. So I rushed after them, and stopped when I saw Zero take a sharp turn. So that's who I'm following. "No way..." I breathed, and wondered where he had been going. Maybe he was going to see Aido again...? I grinned.

Resuming my following, I ducked down everytime he looked as though he were going to turn. Finally, he stopped and turned into another room, where the transfer student blondie had been chasing was. Maybe they were secret lovers...? My heart beating, I licked my lips and peered in to see what they were murmuring about.

And then I rushed forward, breaking my silence.

In my defense, Zero had had a gun pressed to the transfer's chest, looking like he was just seconds from killing her. So I panicked. I didn't want to witness a murder. He glanced up at me, eyes wide, and so did the transfer, but her eyes were almost half-lidded as she slowly smiled at me.

"Akane," he said, shocked and quietly.

"Zero, stop, what are you-" I went to make a move to get closer, but the transfer held out her hand to stop me.

"Don't worry, Akane," she said, and the way she said my name made me want to shiver. It almost sounded horrifying, as if she knew she was saying it in such a way to make me want her to stop it. "He can't kill me?"

"What?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

Usually, in a situation where something was going to happen and I wasn't directly involved, my hearing went blank and my eyes start to search for a way out. It was something I had developed when my parents had passed, as almost a way for myself to escape if danger ever did arise when I was involved.

And then Zero and the transfer did start to fight, and I got scared.

Yes, me, Akane Morioka, got scared.

"Hey, come here, you," said someone behind me, and grabbed me lightly, dragging me away from the scene unfolding in front of me. I thrashed, trying to get loose so I could someone do something to help Zero, but the person was too strong and I was taken from the room, to outside. "Do you like getting yourself in trouble?"

"Aido?" I asked, suprised. "Why were you there?"

"Kaname told me something was wrong," the blonde said, shrugging. "So I came by to check it out, although I didn't know you were involved." He glared at me. "Why were _you _there? You have no reason to be involved, and yet there you were, in the middle-"

"I wasn't in the middle," I said defiantly. "I was about two inches away."

"That's not an answer," he said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Okay, alright," I said, dropping my arms. It wasn't as if I had something to hide. I wasn't even in the fight, like Aido had said. "I was just following the noises at first. Then I found out it was Zero, so I just got even more curious. So I continued to follow, and then I saw him meet that transfer... I thought maybe they were secretly dating, so I continued to watch, and then they started fighting..."

I was shivering, even though it wasn't cold. I knew some part of me was still scared, because even though yes, I trusted Zero, that part of me thought I was going to die. The other part of me thought I was invincible, because even though my parents had passed, I hadn't, which had to mean something. But no, right now, both parts of me were saying: YES, WE AREN'T IMMORTAL, WE'LL DIE SOMEDAY.' And just the mere thought of that made my eyes start to burn, but I refused to cry.

"You're still scared, aren't you?" I heard Aido say. "I can _hear _you shivering, and it's warm out."

"Shut up," I said, taking a step back. "Am not."

And then he pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly agaisnt him. I was a bit shocked, mostly because he wasn't doing this just so a hord of fangirls could run after me with a knife. No, maybe he was doing this because he didn't want me to be scared. Or he was doing this because this 'Kaname' or whatever told him too. I guess it didn't matter now, though, because the hug was working and I wasn't that scared anymore.

He pulled away first, nodding at me, his face expressionless. "Go back to your dorm now, Akane, and forget this ever happened."

So, sleepily and clumsily, I went back to the dorm, dreaming softly of ways to be expelled.


	8. Chapter 8

So, now basically if this to you seems a bit rushed - yes, that is entirely intentional. I'm trying to rush it just a bit in certain places so that I can finish up with this part of the manga to get into something entirely different. I have it planned out, no worries. It could go faster with some reviews, though...

* * *

"_MORIOKA!_"

Crap, what had I done? I couldn't remember if I done something bad, but maybe the headmaster had found out about my little trip yesterday and was deciding to expell me? I was okay with that. Really. I turned, my eyes meeting with the furious ones of the class rep. His fists were tightly clenched and he was twitching. "Oh, look what the cat dragged in."

"I don't have time to deal with you right now!" His hands suddenly grabbed the front collar of my shirt and dragged my up, my feet dangling on the ground. Sure, I was taller than Yuki, but there's something you have to understand - _everyone is taller than Yuki. _It's not an accomplishment. So I kicked my feet, trying to get loose.

"Hey, what's your problem? You of all people are never this violent with me!"

"You failed the test, obviously! Even Cross got a fifty! But you, you stupid little- LLAMA IS NOT AN ANSWER! YOU PUT IT FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE!" He thrust me back and forth, and I was getting dizzy when suddenly someone put a pale hand on his arm, stopping him. We both glanced down, although I did it in a more drunk fashion than me.

It was the transfer.

"Could you put her down please?" she asked, her voice that silky smooth tone I hated. "I need to talk to her." Instantly, he dropped me as if I were nothing but a bag of ants, and I landed harshly on my knees, scraping them. I popped back up and crossed my arms over my chest, sticking my head up.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said smoothly.

She grabbed my ear and started to tug me away, while I screamed everything I could think of, from 'fire' to 'rape' to 'I see a llama'. Yet, no one stopped us and we ended further away from people then what was in my comfort zone. We stopped and she let go of my ear, sending a bout of pain into my jaw. I rubbed it, letting out a squeak. "What do you want, transfer?"

"First of all, I'm Maria Kurenai, okay?" she mused.

"I'm not telling you my name-"

"Akane Morioka. It's not that hard to figure out, really." She brushed a lock of her hair behind her shoulder. I know that all vampires are supposed to be "pretty" and what not, but would it be okay for just _one _of them to ugly? Just one? "You're pretty close to Zero, are you not?"

I shrugged. "Probably the opposite."

"Aw, why's that?"

"Shut it, Kurenai. I'm warning you..." I put up my fists and started to shake them back and forth, trying to make myself look scary. Obviously, it wasn't working, so I let out a hiss and attempted to make myself seem taller by standing on my tiptoes. Rolling her eyes, she reached out and snapped her hand right underneath my throat, effectively cutting off my air and making me fall down, landing harshly on my backside. "You-"

She bent down. "Shut up for a second, would you?"

"I guess that's alright," I muttered.

Her eyes seemed to bore into mine, and I had to look away, my eyes locking onto a small bird that was pecking away at the ground. She was intimidating, to say in the least. "You know how Zero's an level E vampire, right?" I nodded briefly. "You'd like to save him?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?" I asked.

"Of course."

She said it as if I should have known already. Coughing, my throat hurt a bit but I licked my lips, thinking it over. I felt that if I did end up saving Zero, he'd trust me a whole lot more than he already did, which wasn't a lot. I also feel like I should repay him for walking in on that whole exchange that took place last night. I interlaced my fingers on my lap. "How?"

"Two things you can do. First of all, you're a determined young girl, aren't you? Possibly determined enough to kill someone?" There was a glint in her eyes. "Why don't you kill Kaname Kuran for me?"

_Determined, but not that determined._

Did she really think someone like I could kill this Kaname? Besides, by the way everyone talked about him, he sure was a force to be reckoned with. I shuttered, just thinking about. Also, to be honest, I didn't even know what this man looked like, so how I could accomplish that? I gave her a sheepish look, and she grinned.

"Second, you can offer yourself to me."

_Huh?_

Assuming she meant I'd be her servant or something for a month or so, I nodded, taking that one quickly over the killing one. She nodded, smiling thinly, and said, "You'll know where to find me tonight," and bounded off, going who knows where. I rubbed my neck for a moment, deep within my thoughts, and got up.

* * *

I knew my class would be working the ball, but the headmaster had stopped me and spoken to me about making sure security was okay. I was completely fine with going just in my uniform, but Ria wouldn't have it. She grabbed me and threw me a dress, one she had taken with her when she left home to come here. I held it up. "Are you sure?" I asked, cringing.

"I'm sure," she stated sternly.

Pouting, I slipped into the bathroom, threw it over my head, and came back out. Ria clapped her hands together when she saw me. "You look pretty!" I rolled my eyes. The dress felt too big in all the wrong places, and small in other places. I scratched at my head and grinned, trying to make it seem like I appreciated her effort. Ria looked great, too. Better than me, in fact.

People were already dancing by the time we got there, and I didn't feel any better wearing a dress in front of people I didn't know. I clutched the hem of it nervously, and looked at Ria, eyes wide. "Isn't it too short? It's just above my knee, and everyone else has dresses below it..." My eyes glanced down at her. "Same with you."

She laughed. "You're fine, Akane. Promise."

I managed to find Zero out of the crowd, and Ria and I headed over. "Yo, Kiryu! What aren't you dressed up? Even I am!" He glanced down at me, an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you weren't into dressing up."

"I'm not," I said back, puffing out my cheeks. "She made me." I pointed a finger at Ria.

Ria leaned forward, her hands patting my shoulders. "And she looks _good_, doesn't she?"

"Whatever," was all Zero said.

I shrugged and turned. Yuki had just come in, wearing a dress that suited her. She looked very pretty, and way better than me. Then again, wasn't everyone? This dress didn't even fit me... "Hey, Yuki. You look nice," Ria said, getting to it before I could. Yuki smiled, silently thanking us.

I managed to find Yori and have Ria go off with her to dance with some Day Class students. I nodded at her, making sure she was occupied and didn't have her eye on me, and then I turned to run off. I ran into blondie, who had been dancing with someone. "Hey there, Akane," he said, smiling. "Enjoying the dance?"

"As much as a girl like me can," I replied, moving past him.

Outside, I headed outside. There was a building in the back, one that had usually gone untouched by people, that I had saw Maria go into a while back. So I followed my insticts, clutched my fist and went to head inside.

"Don't go in there."

Whipping my head around so quickly I was sure I'd have whiplash, I found Zero standing behind me, looking almost angry. How had he found me? I swallowed and turned fully, facing him. "I'm not doing anything bad," I said, my voice low and quiet, ultimately sounding like I was a little kid and had been caught doing something wrong. Which is what this was like.

"Sure you aren't." His eyes flickered to the building behind me. "You're not that talented."

"Huh?"

"You were so obvious leaving that you were up to no good," he stated, his eyes locked on my throat. For a moment I thought it was just because he was a vampire and all vampire's eyes fall on people's throats eventually, but then I realized he was staring at the bruise that had formed there, from Maria. "What's that?" he asked, coming closer.

"Nothing," I said quickly, moving back. My hand covered the bruise.

"Akane, it's not nothing. What is it?" he asked again.

Trying to come up with a lie as soon as possible, I bit my tongue for a moment. "I had been chasing a squirrel," I said, frowning as soon as it escaped my lips. It was the worst lie possible, but at the moment I couldn't think. "No, seriously!"

His hand grabbed mine and pulled it away from my throat, and he looked at it for a minute. "It looks like someone hit you in the throat," he said quietly, and then his eyes found mine again and I went quiet. It was possible he had already figured it out, but I doubt he could have none she was the one to have done it.

I scrambled back. "I'm not doing anything! Just leave!"

For a split second, I thought he really was going to leave, but then he stormed past me and hit me to the side. I fell to the ground, cutting open my knees again from earlier. I frowned, getting to my feet. It was obvious I had lost this battle, so I silently let him go inside the building without following.

When I got back to the ball, Ria had found me.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you!"

"You shouldn't have been," I told her and followed her over to where she, Yuki, and Yori had been standing. No one besides her had questioned my absense, so I was glad for a moment that no one had thought about it. "How's it going?"

"Nice," said Yuki. "Nothing's gone, so we have nothing to worry about!" I was a bit curious as to what she meant, and it must have shown on my face because she squeezed her the paper on her wrist signaling she was a part of the disicplinary commitee. I nodded, grinning, and touched mine as well, where it was pinned on my ankle.

"Question," someone said, grabbing me and pulling me back.

It was just Aido, looking as though he had ran here and had been somewhere else before. I grinned at him. "Shoot."

"Why do people call you Morioka - and that's what's written on your school profile - but you and your friend call yourself Fujioka? Like the two names? Can't decide which one you want?" he teased lightly.

"Sure," I said, laughing. "No, it's because my real name is Fujioka, but my foster parent's name were Morioka. So it doesn't matter which you call me, I'm cool with both."

"Oh."

"So, now that you're here, how about we dance?"

His eyes narrowed. "Your voice changed. What's your idea of dancing?"

Oh, he knew me so well. I grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the corner. There was ladder that had been left by a staff member who had went off to dance, and it led to a streamer that swung the width of the room. I told him to wait here, and then slowly climbed up the ladder. I picked off the staple that was holding one end of the stream to the wall, and wrapped it tightly around my wrist. I looked down. "Ready for this?"

Aido grinned. "Sure."

So, taking in a deep breath, I let go and found myself flying across the entire room, my hair flying back in tangles behind me. It was amazing, and I could see everyone's faces peer up to glance at me. I heard some scream my name, some chuckled it, and some just stared, as if they couldn't believe I was doing it.

My heart was pounding a mile a minute and I was just so excited that I didn't hear the streamer ripping.

I was flying through the air, feeling on top of the world - and then I was dropping to the ground, my eyes squeezing shut to await the sharp pain of at least one of my bones cracking. Then I fell into someone's arm, and I looked up, ready to give them a smile and thank them. And then I screamed. "_Not you_!"

The class rep glanced down, glaring at me. "Agreed."

And then he dropped me, and I landed on my already bruised backside, making pain flood through my back. I winced and rolled over, knowing he was just reveling in my pain. "This is better than being near you," I said, wincing, my voice hoarse and sounding horrible. He rolled his eyes - or so I thought; my eyes were half-lidded - and headed away.

Yuki bent down, her head outstretched. "Here," she said, helping me up.

"Thanks," I muttered, rubbing my back. It seemed the more I tried having fun, the more I ended up hurting myself. Yuki was hovering, so I assumed she had something to say. Yori and Ria weren't around, so I also assumed she had something to say to me that was worth saying without company. "Alright, what's up?"

She glanced around, snatched my arm, and pulled me outside.

"Well, I just... You're the closest person I can talk to about these things, Akane. Vampires and issues, I mean. We're both girls. We both know about vampires. So, I can talk to you about these things...right?" Her eyes locked with mine, almost worried.

"Sure."

"Well, I want to talk about two things. Your problems...and mine. Which do you want first?"

"Yours, definitely." I was hoping I could get away from mine after she finished.

She ran her hands through her hair for a moment, sucking in a sigh. "Well, it's mostly Kaname..." And then she went on to tell me about this elusive Kaname, the one I had been so curious about. She even spun me the tale of her childhood, interwoven with Kaname's past as well. It was really interesting, so of course I listened intently.

Afterwards, I shrugged. "I don't think there's much I can tell you."

"I understand."

"Cool." I went to head away, but she gripped my arm tightly.

"Your turn, Akane..." I slunked back, defeated, and she laughed. "Okay, so first of all...what's up with you and Zero?"

"Nothing."

"You and Aido?"

"Nothing."

"You and Ria?"

"Nothing."

"You and the class rep?"

My thumb jerked up and I pointed behind me, my eyes narrowed to slits. "Out."

Knowing she wouldn't get much more out of me, she laughed lightly, hugged me tightly. "I know you'll say it's nothing, but it really is. Thanks for taking care of Zero." I went rigid as she stopped hugging me, a smile playing on her lips. "I know what you're doing. Thanks."

And she left.


	9. Chapter 9

Just wanted to thank all my reviewers. I think I'll start answering somethings -

Demonic Angel 7 - You've been such a good and faithful reviewer! I love you so much and look forward to your reviews!

Cassandra - Thanks for reviewing! Your reviews make me smile :3 Anyways, to answer the question about Ria; Yuki was just trying to get some reaction out of Akane. There is nothing wrong with Akane and Ria. Thank you for asking! :D I'll try to explain more about Akane's dress appearance right now! I see Akane like that one girl in Vampire Knight, the vampire, who isn't a main character but she's shown a lot, with her hair twisted to the side. Imagine her, just a bit less... emotionless, if you will.

* * *

After the dance, I stole away to my room. I was still suprised at myself for going alone with Ria's plan to dress me up - usually I was more content with baggy sweaters and some nice jeans. But as I gazed in the mirror, I silently wished I could dress more like this. Ria certainly managed to make my usually dead appearance looking healthy and nice.

She had curled my black hair elegantly back into a sort of ponytail that dropped off onto my right shoulder, ending just below my collarbones. It was shinier than usual. My green eyes had looked brighter than they had in a long time. They hadn't shined this much since my parents death. My dress was a dark purple collar, with short sleeves and a neckline that revealed my collarbones. It went down to about past my knees, and stopped with some thin fabric brancing out to my kneecap. I was wearing small flats, which were weird - I was a fan of boots. There was an elegant armwarmer on my wrist, one Ria had grabbed from her bag.

Maybe I should take a picture...?

Laughing inwardly to myself and deciding agaisnt it, I got dressed into my pajamas and went to bed, falling quickly asleep.

* * *

Both Yuki and I were scribbling down notes quickly, determined to make up for our losses in the previous tests. She was working merely for her benefit, while I was working mostly because I was half-way scared of the class rep sitting two rows behind me and staring daggers into my back. I swear, if he says one more thing, I'm stabbing this pencil repeatedly into his hand...

Class was over before I could accomplish that though, and with some sadness I stood and collected my book in my arms. Yuki was saying something to Yori before she headed up the steps again to talk to me. "Akane, have you seen Zero lately?"

"How should I know?" I replied, shrugging.

"Word of advice: we're not," I spoke sharply, and left the classroom.

* * *

Even though I had been through "so much" - as I said defaintly to the headmaster - I still hadn't gotten out of my patrol duties. So, even though I had protested more than I really should have, I found myself walking the lonely halls without even so much company as Yuki. Eyes looking around, I would have taken anything as entertainment - even a vampire doing something bad.

A shadow blurred across my vision.

Following it hurriedly, I swung my legs over the gate dividing myself from the shadow and hopped over it, glancing around. "Hello! I saw someone here... If you're here, could you possibly let me arrest you? It'd look good on my record, because I have some bad things on there..." I wrung my hands together, frowning.

Maybe I had seen things...

"Excuse me, miss?"

I whirled around, not used to hearing that voice, and saw a man wearing glasses standing in front of me. My face going pale, something seemed off to me. I couldn't place it, but whatever it was made me nervous. Should I try going back? No, I was a guardian, and I couldn't back out of my duty...whatever that was.

"Yes?" I stood up straight, trying to appear tough.

I was trying to go for the _I can bash your brains in _look, but I think I was more just saying _Ah please don't hurt me I'll give you my lunch money. _

"Is this Cross Academy?" he asked. "Sorry for arriving so late, I lost track of time."

"You seem like a buisnessman," I stated calmly, pressing my hands together behind my back. I leaned back and forth on the balls of my feet, raising an eyebrow. "Are you applying for a job? Would you even want a job here? Were you fired? Do you kids? You don't seem like that type of person. What type of person are you? Are you a cat person? A dog person? A guinea pig person, perhaps? I'm more of a parrot girl. What colors are your favorite? Are you a vampire? I think so."

He merely laughed. "Quite a lot of questions for such a young lady. But to answer your question, yes, I am. And you're the guardian of the school, aren't you? Mind answering a question?" His nails suddenly started to grow, and I stepped back.

"Uh, sir, mind stepping away from me..."

He leaped forward suddenly, his figure becoming a blur -

And then I was pushed out of the way by someone, their fingers tightly gripping my shoulder as they held further away from the man. The person had gripped the man's own hand tightly, keeping it from possibly shredding my face. Once I got my wits back, I saw the person had been Zero. I hadn't seen him in a long time, not since yesterday. That was a long time to me, I guess.

"What do you want with me?" asked Zero, his voice rough.

"I don't think-" I was going to say something, but Zero's hand left my shoulder and hit my mouth, keeping me from speaking. I frowned, trying to grab his hand off my mouth, but he held it there firmly. I stopped and rolled my eyes.

"Under order of the senate," the man started, looking quite amused, "I have come to execute you for killing the pureblood vampire Shizuka Hio."

Zero looked suprised, but he didn't say anything.

A sudden bout of anger coursed through my veins and I struggled to free myself from Zero's grip. Once I had succeeded, I ran forward. "Don't you dare say anything like that! Even if it is a joke! Only I can joke like that! You're some old man," I yelped angrily. "So, don't you dare-"

The man's other hand suddenly came up, and started rocketing down towards me. Freezing, I watched as it slowly came closer. Then Zero had pushed me down, my head missing the man's lethal hand by inches. My breathing grew louder and I resisted the childish urge to latch onto Zero's leg like a scared child.

Shaking, I got to my feet.

"Anyways," the man went on, "it's a cheap price to pay, isn't it? And I'm getting the feeling that little girl is your accomplice, isn't she? I don't think the senate will mind if she goes too..." At the same time that I let out a scream to kick the man in the shin, Zero broke the man's hand effortlessly. Although he didn't scream, it did look like the man was in quite a bit of pain. I laughed in his face, feeling proud.

The man fell to the ground.

"Sorry," said Zero, "but I won't pay that price."

Feeling giddy somehow, I spun around, a grin on my face. "Yeah, we did it!"

"You think," spat the man, who was now on the ground. "Even if you manage to kill me, you can't escape your fate."

"Why not?" I muttered, disappointed as I glanced up at Zero.

I had now noticed that more buisnesslike men had gathered around us, looking threatening and scary. Even though my heart started to thud a bit more, I yelled "Battle formation!" and skidded to a stop, my back facing Zero's. I grinned, trying again to come off as scary. Maybe it was secretly working...?

"Leave, Akane," said Zero, "this has nothing to do with you."

"No way!" I said back. "I'm here, now I'm this with you! No way I'm leaving." I glared at the men around me. "And besides, I was bored."

Suddenly, the men looked up. Curious, I peered around. My mouth dropped open. It seemed that almost all the Night Class students had come, making all the men stop. There was an almost scary-looking man standing in the middle, blondie standing next to him. This must be the elusive Kaname, I thought eagerly, watching him intently. He locked eyes with me for a moment, and I was about to say something, when I was suddenly spun around quickly.

I was dizzy for a moment, and then I saw Aido leaning down, his face close to mine, his eyes boring into mine. "Hi there," I said, trying to lean back just a bit, even though his hands were gripped firmly onto my shoulders. "What's up?"

"Do you _try _and get yourself into trouble?" he asked, sighing.

"Of course," I said, grinning. "It wouldn't be fun any other way."

He laughed. "I guess so."

"Now you," he said, turning me around so I was facing the way I had come into this area, "go back to your dorm, okay?" He pushed me forward a bit. I turned my head, stuck out my tongue, and then turned, heading over the fence and back to my dorm, where Ria was already asleep.

* * *

The next day, I found Zero. I needed to tell him about a few things, so I ran up to him, falling into pace with him. "Hey! The headmaster talked to me the other day about what happened, so I told him. Can't lie, you know? Although that would have gotten me expelled...anyways, he's worried because you're not healing that fast. Weird, huh? Then he asked me if you were taking your blood tablets properly. How should I know, you know? Haha!

And then I told him you were innocent. Well, first I gave this weird look and said I don't know I wasn't there but then the headmaster gave me that weird half glare/half I think I'm drunk look and I just blurted out that you were innocent, but I think you are because I don't think you're that type of guy, okay? I mean I think you're nice and cool and cool guys don't kill people, right? Oh goodness I hope so because that means I've misjudged a lot of people-"

Suddenly Zero stopped, and I stopped as well, looking up, curious. "You're nervous," he said, studying me for a long moment. "You don't talk a lot if you something to say. So, why are you nervous?"

"I am?"

"You are."

Looking down and feeling a sense of embarrasment flood over me, I shrugged. "I guess maybe I am. There is one more thing I have to tell you. I'm on your side, okay? I believe in you. That's mostly because I don't like that senate people, okay? Just wanted you to know..."

Silence flooded the area.

"And if you're wondering," I said quickly, wanting to tie up any loose ends, "why I was going to visit Maria/that Shizuka chick, it's because I felt I could save you. That'd be pretty cool, huh? I felt like...like...I really don't know. I just wanted to, I guess." I kicked the edge of my shoe agaisnt the ground, feeling really good I got that all out.

My eyes stayed on the ground, and I was waiting for him to walk away so I could breathe out the sigh of relief I was holding in right now. He reached over, lifting up my chin so I was looking into his eyes. I frowned, trying my hardest to avert my eyes, but I couldn't. "What am I to you?" he asked.

Curious, I shrugged.

He let his hand drop, and went to turn away. "You don't have to interfere with my problems. I'm not weak." I frowned even deeper. "You can go patrol the north side of the academy, okay?" And he left, leaving me curious and with even more questions that before.

* * *

Because I was so confused and I had so many things to say to Zero, I decided just to visit the boy's dorm. I stood at the entrance, contemplating the millions of things I could say and the direction it would go, and then I stopped because Akane Fuji/Morioka would not do that. I pressed my lips together, toying with options.

"Morioka," I heard someone sigh, "causing trouble?"

"Excuse me?" I flinched. "Why would you ever think that, dorm president?"

"Because I know you," she huffed, holding her books tighter. "And also, it's almost curfew. I don't trust you-"

"Kanny." Someone had wrapped their arms around me from behind, making me pause and freeze. My first thoughts were KIKI, but then the dorm president going 'Aido!' made me think again. Wiggling out of his arms, I turned. "Just had to ask you something," he said.

"Oh. Why are you even here?"

"How rude," he said, mocking being offended.

"No, seriously. You should be going to class right now, right? Unless my watch is off..." I blinked and glanced down at my bare wrist, feeling odd. Even the dorm president was saying something about it, and Aido just glanced at her, smiling.

"Okay, yes - I ran away from my dorm. Don't say anything, 'kay?"

"Okay!" she said back happily, smiling and headed away, waving.

"How come you can do that?" I demanded angrily, chewing on my cheek. "I come out for when I usually can be, and I get yelled at. Just because she doesn't trust me doesn't mean she can yell at me...so, what'd you come out here for?" I asked, turning around to see Aido.

"I came to see the headmaster, but he's not here."

"Bummer."

"You?"

"Kiryu, actually."

The windows suddenly clicked open, and Zero hopped off, looking angry almost. He glared at Aido, walking over in a hurry. "You aren't supposed to be here," he said, pointing at Aido.

"I thought you meant me for a second," I said, laughing.

"Not going back," sang Aido, starting to head backwards, smiling at me as he teased Zero.

"I'll help you run away!" I sang happily, running forward and snatching Aido's hand, watching and laughing as Zero ran after us, looking outraged. It was almost comical, and I couldn't help thinking I didn't want this to end.

But it did, and soon enough I found myself tired and out of breath, riding on Aido's back as he carried me inside Zero's dorm. I was tired and out of breath, and even Zero looked run-out, but Aido looked fine. "You're so heavy, even for a human," he said, throwing me onto the couch. Too tired to retort, I curled up and shook my head.

"You guys shouldn't have made me run after you," said Zero, storming past us.

"You should have just helped," said Aido, taking a seat next to me.

"Oh, and I know you wanted to see the headmaster...but how about you just wait here? Zero would be more than happy to have you here as a guest, I bet," I said, flashing a thumbs-up at Zero, who sent me a huff and a glare.

"Never."

"He says yes!" I cheered.

"By the way," Aido said, leaning back. "I'm a bit hungry."

Scooting away to the farthest edge of the couch, I shrugged. "I'm out of commission, sorry."

"Not like that," he told me. "Just cook me somthing."

"Well, don't ask me," I said. "I can't cook to save my life. This one time, I burnt water. No, seriously..."

The way Zero was glaring at Aido made me laugh, and I had a feeling I'd be in for a long night. Even I was yawning and didn't know if I could make it through...

[To be continued! :3]


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, here's the next one! Thanks for all your reviews again! I liked them all! By the way, just a quick question: would you rather Akane stay with Zero and Yuki for the holidays, or go somewhere else?

* * *

"Bro...didn't you say earlier you weren't going to eat anything Zero made?"

"Well...I did."

"Oh."

As soon as I had brought the plate over, Aido had started to eat. Shrugging it off, I picked up the plates, told Aido I'd be back and to see if I'd be able to make Zero cook more, and headed into the kitchen, balancing them on my hands as I headed inside. "He wants more," I said simply, dumping the plates in the sink.

"What?" asked Zero, looking shocked. "He wants more?"

"His appetite, not mine," I pointed out.

He lobbed a package of blood tablets at me, and I caught them quickly between my fingers, letting out an exhale when I caught it simply. "Give him those for now," Zero said, and I nodded. I went to go back out, but I hovered in the doorway, trying to think if I should tell Zero now or after. Had I even decided on an answer yet?

"What?" asked Zero, turning from where he stood.

Jumping a bit - I had been lost in my thoughts, trying to determine an answer - I looked up, clutching the tablets just a bit tighter in my hand. "Huh? Nothing!"

"You suck at lying, Akane," he said, rolling his eyes.

"No I don't, it's a second nature-"

And then he was suddenly in front of me, his arms on either side of my head, blocking me in. I gave an annoyed look, knowing he wanted my answer whether I was ready to give it out or not. Licking my lips, I shrugged. "Alright, I get it out. To answer your question from earlier... You're a really, really good friend to me. Not many people can tolerate me, you know." I smiled, recounting memories of past years, at school. "It means a lot."

"Akane..." He locked eyes with me for a few seconds.

I wiggled out of the arm-cage and headed back to the doorway, the tablets now wedged in my jacket pocket. Grabbing a hair elastic off my wrist, I pushed my hair into a ponytail. "Just forget about it, okay? I gave you a half-thought out answer. You'll have a better one tomorrow, okay?"

"You know what I think?" said Zero.

I turned, but he had his back to me. I leaned my shoulder agaisnt the doorway. "What?"

"I think...possibly...you're a good influence here. Not for me, so stop thinking those thoughts I know you are." I laughed. "But for Yuki. Ever since you've been here it's like a burden was dropped off her shoulders."

"Thanks."

Leaving the kitchen, I headed back into the dorm and sat down across from Aido, who had his arms crossed and looked quite upset when I returned without food. "Where's my food?" he asked, glancing behind me. What, had I somehow managed to come in with the food behind my back.

"Zero said to have this for now," I said, throwing him the box of tablets.

He caught it effortlessly, toying with it between his fingers.

"I heard what you were saying back there, with Kiryu," said Aido, and for a moment I was shocked and was going to accuse him of eavesdropping, but then I realized he was a vampire and his hearing was probably much better than mine. Kinda made me think about wanting to be a vampire as well.

"Yeah?""

"I think he was right for a change. You're a good influence."

Smiling lightly, I said, "Thanks."

"I'm serious, you know," he said, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Everyone here is so laid-back or they take their work seriously. It's a bit annoying. And in you come, demanding to be expelled and doing things differently...it's annoying too."

I laughed, leaning back. "Thanks!"

"So, you've told Kiryu about yourself...but I don't know a thing."

"You want to know about me?" I was suprised.

"Eh, it'll be interesting to know. Something to past the time, if you will." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back, leaning my head on my hands. I had known Aido for more than a year now, and we were still pretty good friends. Coming to this school, I hadn't thought I could have grown to become friends with this guy. But, here I was...

"I was born on April 27th, 19-"

"Condensed version, please."

I rolled my eyes. "If you wish."

"Well, the first major landmark of my life is probably when my parents died. It wasn't anything fancy, just a car crash. But it's not suprising - those claim a lot of people's lives, you know? It's scary. But I was annoying and weird before then, if you can believe it. After that, I went from foster home to foster home, annoying the hell out of these people...until stupid Mr. and Mrs. Morioka sent me here."

"Are you glad they did?"

I picked mindlessly at the edge of the tablecloth, shrugging. "A year ago I might have said no. I might have said if you thought I'm going to be, you're crazy. But now..." I smiled gently. "I think I am." I suddenly kicked Aido's shin harshly, watching as he winced and frowned. "If you tell a soul that, I'll murder you, okay?"

He grinned. "I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a dare, Hanabusa?"

He looked curious for a moment. "How'd you know my first name?"

"I have my ways." I tapped my head.

"That," said Zero, coming in with a plate of food in his hands, "means she heard someone else say it, and tried to fool you."

"Zero," I whined as Aido laughed and started to eat.

I bent down, collecting my coat as I yawned. I was ready to go home. As the fabric entered my fingers, I felt someone ruffle my hair, almost gently. I stopped for a second, and then stood when the hand left my head. I stood, watching as Zero retreated out the door. Glancing to Aido, he shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

I was in class with Zero. I had been drawing some random doodles, mostly of myself throwing arrows through the class rep's head, when Zero had fallen asleep. I watched, amused. I lifted my hand and ruffled his own hair, as he had done to me only yesterday. I laughed when he stirred, looking up.

"What was that?" he asked, stretching.

"Getting you back," I said casually, grinning as I closed my notebook and slid it inside my folder.

A sudden loud noise filled the back of the classroom and someone shouted. I turned, and frowned when Zero shot past me. Curious, I watched as he headed out the classroom, the girl - who I assumed had been the one the class was yelling about - in his arms. Grinning, I threw my books at someone, told them to give them to Ria, and followed.

After that little trip, little much happened until after, when I found myself in the headmaster's office, standing between Zero and Kaname. Kaname still scared me a lot, and I gathered the feeling he didn't like me much either, considering how he threw me a dirty look when I entered. Maybe it had been Zero he had glared at? No, it was me, our eyes met.

Zoning out, I tried wondering who had been the one to do this. Curious, I slumped forward a little, my brain working a bit harder as I tried to see if I had seen the girl anywhere else. I wasn't used to working this hard, I guess, and a headache throbbed dully in my forehead.

Someone patted my head. "Don't worry - just because you aren't smart enough to figure it out, doesn't mean you're useless."

"Gee, thanks," I replied, pushing Zero's hand off my head.

"You know," said Kaname, breaking my train of thought. "Zero's still a suspect."

Before Zero and the headmaster could say anything, I glared and crossed my arms. "Listen, you! I haven't liked you from the start, but this just makes it worse! Maybe if you had said something nice my first real opinion of you would have been better! Now you've just gone down in my book, possibly even further than the classrep!" I poked him harshly in the chest, ignoring his sharp glares, grabbed Zero's arm, and tugged him out the door.

"Akane," he started to say, but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare even think about saying anything yet."

We were finally outside when I stopped, let go of his arm, and turned. "Okay. Speak." When he didn't say anything, and just looked at me like I was a child who had drawn on the wall after being told not to, I sighed and turned away. "Okay, okay, I'll explain myself, geez."

"He's been bugging me before, and I didn't like him that much. Truthfully, I was just looking for a way to tell him off...and that was a perfect opportunity, don't you think? It'd be horrible if I didn't take the chance..."

I looked up when he laughed, only slightly. "You're such an annoying brat, Akane."

Unable to curb my own laughter, I laughed along with him.

He reached down, snatched my hand, and started to tug me with him back inside. "Hey! What are you doing?" I asked, digging my heels into the ground to stop.

"Aren't we going to visit the girl?"

"I'll meet you there. I have to go grab my books from Ria. If they made it there."

He nodded and left, leaving me standing for a moment. Just what was my relationship with Zero? Sure, I had known him for little over a year and we were actually kind of close now...and maybe he finally starting to tolerate me, but I doubted he cared more than that. I think he's just getting used to being so close to me and all.

Grabbing my books from the same person as earlier, I headed back to the infirmary, my head in a daze. No one was inside, not even the girl, so I peered around the various cots. I opened one curtain and found Zero, who looked as though he had just woken up from a nightmare. "Hey. Sorry I was a bit late, I was-"

I finally got a good look at him, and he didn't look all the well. He looked like someone who had woken up from a nightmare, and I knew that feeling. As a kid, I had gotten quite a bit of nightmares too, and had woken up with almost the same expression glued on my face. It had freaked out my foster parents quite a bit, which was almost always good for a laugh.

"Hey, did you fall asleep or something? Have a nightmare? Yeah, I know-"

He grabbed my forearms tightly, and for a second his face was so close I thought he was going to kiss me. I froze, my eyes wide. Then he let go, as if it had never happened. Reeling back, I held onto the curtain for a moment. He frowned. "Sorry, Yuki."

I paused. "Huh?"

"Akane, I mean. Sorry."

I frowned. "Oh, did you think I was Yuki? Sorry, I'll go get her if you want-"

"No, no, it's fine."

Almost nervously, I sat down on the edge of the bed and brought my knee up, curling my fingers around the toe of my boot. I glanced over to Zero, my eyebrows furrowed with worry. Was he still okay? If he wasn't in about three seconds, I was grabbing Yuki. "Did you have a bad dream about Yuki or something?"

"I guess. I mean, she was in it, but you were, too."

I ran a hand through my hair and laughed. "Don't tell me...was I the bad guy?"

"No." For a brief second I thought I saw a smile flick across his face, but it was gone in the same second. "I was."

Not knowing how to respond, I gently nodded and bit my lower lip, gazing off. "But I understand why you would call me Yuki instead of my name. I got confused whenever I woke up from a nightmare. Once, I was dreaming of my dad and this other man, who I didn't know. They were both fighting over something, but I got the impression it was me, because in the dream I had been five instead of ten. When I woke up, I saw my foster mother leaning over me, and I kicked her in the head and screamed 'Daddy no more fighting!'." I laughed. "It was funny, you should have seen her face-"

I stopped, the heat rushing to my cheeks. "Sorry...I got ahead of myself."

"No, it's fine," said Zero firmly. "It keeps my mind of my own nightmare."

"Oh." I pressed my hands down on the mattress. "Want to hear another one then?"

The rest of the day passed by quickly after that, and we spent the day talking; well, it was mostly me talking about the past dreams I've had and how they scared my foster families. It was still nice, though. I never got around to asking Yuki to go see Zero, but by the time I remembered she had headed out with Yori to go pick up something in the town. Bored once again, I paid the headmaster a visit to ask if there was something I could too.

Zero was already in there, reading a card he held in his hand.

"Hello," I said cheerfully, and slammed my hands down on the headmaster's desk, effectively making him jump. "I was bored, and as you know, that never ends well! So, if you care to stop me before I start causing trouble, is there anything I could possibly do?"

"Well, you could help out Zero. He's-"

"Say no more," I said, sticking up a finger to cut of the headmaster's talking. "I'm in."

Even before I knew what was going on, I followed Zero out the door to wherever he was going. I didn't say a word as we headed down the street, and into the town. Suddenly he stopped, and I bumped into his back with enough force to send a headache into my forehead. I turned, rubbing the skin of my head and huffed.

"Will you stop following me like a lost puppy?" he grumbled.

"I will if you tell me where we are going," I chirped, walking up to stand beside him.

"There's a vampire soiree. You know what that is, right?" He glanced down at me. Did he think I was that stupid? I hit him on the shoulder with not that much force and rolled my eyes.

"Fancy word for party, am I right?"

"Whatever. Anyways, vampire hunters always have to attend and just watch over the party. You got that?"

Grinning, I tugged on his sleeve. "Does this mean I'm a vampire hunter?"

"Whatever makes you stop talking."

"Vampire hunter, whoo!" I cheered and ran ahead of Zero, not knowing where I was going and getting lost for about two seconds before he stormed over, grabbed my jacket and tugged me back to the party. Inside, vampires were already gathered around. Awestruck, I looked around me as Zero tugged me to a corner, where he stopped. "Is this all we're going to do? Stand around and look tough?"

"Hopefully."

"Alright then," I said, puffing out my cheeks and crossing my arms. I glared as intently as I could at every vampire who walked past. I had a feeling I was doing pretty well. They sure were glaring back though, even worse than I was, and soon enough I was shrinking back into the wall to keep them from glaring at me so hard.

I hadn't been paying attention to Zero, but when I looked back to ask how it was going, I saw that the vampire hunter from way back when, that Yagari guy or something along those lines, was standing there. I pointed at him, mouth open. "Creepy dude's back?"

"Hello, Akane," he said to me, not even looking at me.

"I don't like you," was all I said, and then turned around, arms crossed again. I knew I still had questions I wanted to ask him, but I felt right now wasn't the time. My curiousity pounding, I glanced up, trying to see if there was anyone misbehaving so I could do something and prove that I wasn't just a stupid girl who tagged along.

And then I saw Yuki.

I have no idea if I was supposed to see her, considering she was peering over the edge of the wall and looking like she was ready to duck if she needed too, but I did. She didn't see me, though. And where was Yori? Was she lost? I ducked through the ground and started for the stairs, when someone had grabbed my arm.

A bit scared, I shook it loose quickly and turned, my heart thudding deeply and quite loudly in my chest. It had only been Aido, and I let out a sigh of relief. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked, and then inwardly remembered this was a vampire party, and earlier I had seen other members of the Night Class here.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, glancing behind me.

"I came with Zero because I was bored," I told him simply. "Mostly because I had nothing to do. Speaking of which, I haven't seen you since the great food disaster of...dang, what year is this?"

"Come on," he said, and grabbed my head, tugging me down the staircase. I looked back, and Yuki was still there, so I thought that I still had some time to grab her before she left. "You're not supposed to be up there, anyways."

"But I'm security," I said.

"You'd suck if anything happened, anyways," he told me, and I laughed, agreeing.

Noticing some of the people had started to dance, I stopped and grinned. "Why don't we join in?" I said, and grabbed Aido's other hand, started to goofily twirl around. I sucked at dancing, but I didn't really care what anyone else thought.

So we started to dance, and soon enough I got a bit better.

I was just about to suggest trying something else when someone had wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me into the air. Aido frowned, his eyes locked on the person behind me. I was getting awfully sick of this, people just thinking they can grab me whenever they want. "Hold up there, mister!" I said, and twisted around. "Oh, hey, Zero. What's up?"

"You were dancing for a long time," he said simply. "It's over."

Looking up, I realized most people had left already. My eyes sought out the upstairs where Yuki had been, only now she was gone. I frowned, and decided just to grab her back at the academy. Winter holidays were coming up, and I still didn't know what I was doing. One thing was certain, though: I was not going back with my foster family. After all, those idiots let me stay here!


	11. Note for Akane

Hey guys!

The newest chapter is on the way - just wanted to say that you can check out my new picture for Akane on my deviantart account.

/art/Akane-345352471

Take out the dash between missharleyred and deviant art.

Thanks for looking at it!


End file.
